


Cold As Ice

by CrashBandicoot2014



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal, BlackIce, DarkRabbit, Drunk Jack, E.Aster Bunnymund - Freeform, Emotional Pitch, Jack Frost - Freeform, JackRabbit - Freeform, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pitch Black - Freeform, ROTG - Freeform, Slash, So Bear With me, Threesome - M/M/M, enjoy, new, this is super cheesy in parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashBandicoot2014/pseuds/CrashBandicoot2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is flying around and thinking about a memory that had happened after Pitch was defeated. Sandman, while on the job talks to Jack about things Jack is unsure of</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thanks For The Memories

**Author's Note:**

> again I'm new so I'm not expecting a lot of people to read this....but yeah if you do hope you like it.... oh and I really suck at trying to figure out accents, so if Bunny sounds weird I'm sorry

Jack Frost flew from roof to roof, his mind running at top speed. What could have led him to this moment? The last person he EVER thought he’d be thinking of was running rampant through his mind. Images of stolen kisses in dark hallways, corners of North’s toyshop, even the tooth room at Tooth’s palace kept invading his thoughts, causing a cerulean tinge to rise in his cheeks. He laughed softly, wondering when he lost what ever was left of his mind. Jack bounced from house to house until he landed on a beautiful blue and gray house. The window closest to him was open and a guy’s voice was heard singing.

_**Cold as ice** _

_**And more bitter than a december** _

_**Winter night** _

_**That's how I treated you** _

_**And I know that I** _

_**I sometimes tend to lose my temper** _

_**And I cross the line** _

_**Yeah that's the truth** _

“Ain’t that the truth?” Jack scoffed. How the hell did he end up like this? He sat on the roof playing back the recent events that led him to this mind fuck that had recently developed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Guardians had just returned to the North Pole, heading straight for North’s toyshop. Jack kept staring out at the sky around them. The Aurora Borealis was shining so bright it hurt Jack’s eyes but yet he still stared. All around him the Guardians chatted excitedly about Pitch’s defeat. Aster noticed how quiet Jack was and nudged him with his boomerang.

“Ah yah al’right mate?” Bunny asked softly, not wanting to disturb the others.

“I’m fine”Jack said curtly. 

“Nah yah not. I can tell from yah face. What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean you can tell by my face?” Jack asked perplexed. Bunny shifted nervously and put his boomerang back to cover up the gesture.

“Yah get this look on yah face when yah thinking about something life changing”

“Really?” Jack asked interested. He didn’t know he made faces ever but then again he didn’t have an outside look in either. Then another thought shot through his mind. When did Bunny pick up his faces? Was he watching Jack? Did he not trust him after ALL they’ve been through? This made Jack a little angry but he choked his anger down. Maybe Bunny was just being a good friend. 

“Jack?”Bunny cut through Jack’s inner babble. Jack looked up and saw genuine concern on his friend’s face.

“Seriously mate, ah yah al’right? You don’t look so good” 

“It’s just a lots happened in the past week and I’m still getting used to the whole idea”

“Yah gonna be a great guardian mate, don’t yah worry none” Bunny smiled. Jack felt a twinge in his heart at those words. 

“Thanks mate” Jack smiled back. Jack looked around, surveying his surroundings. 

“Uh Aster?”

“Hmm?” the rabbit was scratching his ears.

“How long have we been sitting in the sleigh at North’s?” Bunny looked around and saw the audience of yeti’s and elves. Bunny’s ears dropped slightly.

“Um not sure mate but we should be going now” Bunny said as he hopped out of the sleigh. Jack picked up his staff and followed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was jarred from his memory as the Sandman floated down on his cloud to give the children good dreams. Apparently whoever was listening to the radio didn’t have a bed time. Jack flew up to sit on the golden sand cloud to talk to Sandy. Sandy greeted him with a smile and a finger telling him to wait a moment. Jack nodded, knowing he had nothing but time. Sandy threw his hands out and sent streams of golden sand flowing to almost all of the houses in the neighborhood. Sandy stood there with his arms out for at least a good ten minutes before Jack heard the tell tale signs of children sighing. Jack smiled at the thought of all those kids dreaming about scoring the winning goal in a soccer game, or baking an amazing cake, or even a unicorn or two. Sandy withdrew his hands and stopped the streams of golden sand. Making the cloud rise up higher into the sky, Sandy sat down with Jack. A question mark appeared above his head as he looked at his new friend and ally.

“Can I trust you with a secret?” Jack asked, wondering how much he could divulge to the short man. Sandy zipped his lips, locked them and then threw the key away. Jack laughed as the man turned back around.

“Ok I guess that means this will die with you then. How can you tell when someone likes you?” Sandy thought for a moment and then a flower appeared above his head then two people hugging appeared.

“No, no” Jack cut him off. “Sorry little man, should have been clearer. I mean like like you” More images appeared over Sandy’s head. A heart, a card, a box of candy.

“Ok gifts are nice, but I mean like physically” Sandy frowned at Jack.

“I know I should’ve said that before” Jack said sheepishly. Sandy thought long and hard for a minute. Then an image appeared over his head. Two people sitting next to each other. One looks at the other then turns their head away as the other turns to look at them. Jack groaned inwardly. Oh boy.


	2. Clumsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At North's toyshop after the battle with Pitch is won, the Guardians cut loose.

At North’s toyshop, there was a huge celebration. Food and drinks everywhere. Jack looked around. Yeti’s and elves were all over the place. In the background noise Jack heard Christmas music playing. Of course Christmas music would be playing. It was the North Pole after all. Tooth clucked at North.

“Every time I come here this stuff is always playing North! Can’t you update your track list every century or so?” 

“Give me break” North said in his heavy Russian accent. “I am Santa Claus after all” 

“So? Does that mean your doomed to listen to White Christmas every other hour? It’s time to step out of the dark old man” Tooth quipped. North chuckled, backing up and hitting a green button on his desk. A wall opened and lifted up showing a giant super computer. The screen had to be at least 60 inches. There were six top of the line instant printers and two heavy duty copy and fax machines. There was a foot tall tower next to the mahogany desk that the screen sat on. In the tower were three disk burners and four USB ports. Surrounding the whole scene was a giant speaker system with a LED screen that was red and green. Tooth’s jaw dropped open.

“So what was that about dark age?”North turned to Tooth and laughed. 

“Ok, so your not in the dark ages. But still you could update your music!” North laughed at Tooth and swept her up in a hug. Sandy was the only one to notice Jack and Bunny come in late. He smiled and waved at the two. North, not noticing a thing, swept Jack up in a big bear crushing hug.

“Ah here he is! The man of the hour!” North kissed him on each cheek before letting Jack down. Jack rubbed his ribs and smiled.

“Nah, I’m not that special. It took all of us to take Pitch down.” 

“Yes, but without you we couldn’t have done it” Tooth said, beaming at him. 

“Face it mate, yah helped us more than yah think” Bunny said, drinking some eggnog. North knocked the cup out of his hand. Bunny looked at North like he lost his mind.

“What’d yah do that for North? That was perfectly good eggnog there!” North put his finger to his lips and beckoned the other four to follow. He led them to the kitchen and North hit another secret button behind the stove. Another secret wall slid open and showed a vast array of liquor. North grabbed one of the more bigger bottles and five rock glasses. He hit the button again and the wall slid back down. North placed the bottle and glasses on the kitchen island. 

“North, what’s that?” Jack asked, staring at the clear blown glass bottle with slightly opaque liquid in it. 

“That, my dear friend is my homemade coconut vodka.” North said, opening the bottle. 

“Coconut vodka?” Jack asked, with a look of disgust on his face. North laughed and poured the bottle, filling each glass halfway. Handing them out to his friends, North looked over his rim at Jack.

“Yes, coconut vodka. Tell me how you like it.” The five guardians threw back their glasses. The drink burned Jack’s throat all the way down to his stomach. But it was a nice burn. Not like that cheap liquor he had snuck from his dad’s liquor cabinet when he had still been a human. Jack placed the glass down, licking his lips.

“Another?” North asked the group. All four guardians raised their glasses. North poured another round. Jack snuck a quick glance at Bunny before he downed his glass. He noticed Bunny jerk quickly, is if he had been looking at Jack first. Well, Jack thought, this could get interesting. 

Jack slouched down the hall to his room, half dragging, half carrying his staff. He lost count of how many glasses of the sweet drink that went down like juice he had downed while sitting in North’s kitchen. All he remembered was North and Tooth dancing to “White Christmas” and Sandy having a meaningful conversation with an elf. He had no idea where Aster went when he left the room suddenly a while ago. Jack felt his eyes getting heavier and instead of passing out on the couch in the living room, he decided to trek to the room North had set up for him. The way the hallway spun like a top had Jack considering maybe he went past the three drink limit. Ahead of him, Jack thought he saw a grey form materialize. He shrugged it off thinking the drink was getting to his head. He walked by the doorway to another guest room when he was suddenly pulled in it and had the door shut on him. Jack looked around wildly, trying to see who his assailant was. 

“Calm down mate. Ah ain’t gonna hurt yah.” Aster’s voice rumbled smoothly against Jacks chest. Jack calmed down and noticed Aster had him in a close tight grip against his warm furry body.

“Mm, Aster. Your so warm” Jack said, curling into the Pooka’s soft fur.

“How much a North’s vodka didja have Jack?” 

“Not much. I think” Jack said, running his hands down Aster’s chest and stomach. Underneath all that fluff was hard corded muscle. Aster groaned inwardly at the poking and prodding. It had been so long since he was touched the way Jack was touching him. The icy fingers running through his fur was causing feelings of warmth and butterflies that filled Aster’s stomach. He shook himself mentally.

“Cmon yah icicle” Aster picked Jack up and tucked him in the bed.

“Lay with me” Jack squeaked from under the covers.

“Jack Ah cant mate.” Aster swallowed hard. “It wouldn’t be right” 

“Why?” Jack seemed to whine. Aster frowned. That drink must be getting to him more than I thought ran through Aster’s mind. As much as Aster didn’t want to admit it, Jack whining for him was a huge turn on. Aster swallowed hard, climbing into the bed with Jack. Jack through his arms around the Pooka and curled up in his chest. Aster sighed. He sniffed the young guardians hair. It smelt like winter. Aster wasn't a winter person. The smell of Jack's hair brought him back to memories of snowball fights and first snowfalls. Aster sleepily smiled, putting his head down and closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I just noticed how really short these two chapters are....but thats ok because ch 3 is super long and full of goodness....comment please!


	3. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sandman leaves to go about his duties, Jack runs into Pitch. In a flashback we see what ensues after a night of celebration...hmm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little bit of free time this morning, so I finished ch 3 and worked on ch 4...I lied I'm sorry its ch 4 that has the good stuff in it...please dont hate me :(

Sandy had to head to the other neighborhoods, not to mention the other countries that needed him. Jack waved goodbye and flew off to a frozen pond in the woods. Jack sat down on the ice covered bank, sighing.   
“Jack Frost” came that slick as oil voice from behind him. Jack didn’t even turn to acknowledge the dark figure.   
“What do you want Pitch?” Jack looked at his reflection in the ice. Pitch moved behind him and Jack tensed up.  
“Relax, I’m not here to harm you”  
“Ha, excuse me if I don’t believe you” Jack scoffed, now turning to Pitch to see he was sitting on a rock beside him. Jack jumped up immediately, staff in his hand ready for a fight.  
“I said I’m not here to harm you silly boy” Pitch looked at Jack amused. Jack stood there for a minute, waiting for Pitch to attack. Seeing as how the Nightmare king didn’t move, Jack let his defenses down.

“So what do you want then?” Jack asked. “I’m still not trading sides.”  
“No that’s not why I’m here either”   
“Well what the hell are you here for then?” Jack asked, getting angry. Was Pitch playing another distraction game? What evil plan was unfolding in Pitch’s evil mind? Why was he handing him his teeth?  
“Wait, what?” Jack looked at Pitch confused. Pitch gave a small smile.   
“You dropped this in my lair when you came to rescue the Tooth Fairies. I decided to return it” Pitch said, running his free hand through his dark hair. Jack looked at him, reaching out for the tooth box, expecting Pitch to pull it away at the last minute. When Pitch handed it to Jack without any interference, Jack looked at the box then up at Pitch.  
“Thank you” Jack said quietly. “This means a lot to me and I appreciate you giving it back to me” Were those tears forming in the boy’s eyes? Pitch looked away, the emotion washing over him. Pitch cleared his throat and looked back. No, there were no tears. Or if there had been Jack wiped them away.   
“Well, your welcome. I’m leaving now” Pitch spit out the words. Why was he acting like this? Pitch rubbed his hands over his face.   
“Goodbye Jack” Pitch flew off, leaving Jack standing there holding his tooth box. Jack just looked at the sky where Pitch had taken off to for a minute, chuckled and put the box in his hoodie pocket.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Jack woke up with a giant headache. It felt like someone had pounded an icicle into his temple, messed up, took it out and tried again during the night. Jack also became aware of the fact that he was curled up in someone’s arms. Furry grey arms held him close while the giant Pooka snored softly, his whiskers bouncing back and forth from the gusts of air. Jack sucked in a breath and screamed at the top of his lungs, jolting the sleeping Pooka awake with a yell. Jack jumped out of bed as Aster tried to untangle himself from the blankets. Aster fell out of the bed with a yell and a loud ‘thump!’ just as North burst in the room wearing a candy-cane stripped nightgown brandishing his swords. Tooth and Sandy were right behind him, all ready for a fight.  
“What is wrong?!” North demanded, looking around. “Is it Pitch? What did you see?” Tooth came in the room and helped Aster up off the floor. Jack looked down and saw he was fully clothed and felt stupid. He wasn’t gonna let them know it though.  
“Hell if Ah know!” Aster fumed. “The kit was drunk off his arse last night and kept asking me to cuddle with him. Ah kept telling im no but he just kept whining so finally Ah agreed and he curled up in mah arms. Next thing Ah know, the icicle is screaming bloody murder in mah ear!” Jack felt even more stupid as he realized that that one scream which hadn’t been that loud was probably amplified a thousand times because of Aster’s giant ears.  
“I’m sorry Aster. I just freaked out, mostly because I don’t remember last night”  
“Jack if yah thought Ah was gonna try something mate, yah don’t know me as well as Ah thought yah did”  
“No no” Jack said quickly, looking right at Aster. “ I didn’t think that at all I swear” Jack felt ten inches tall. North looked at the both of them, a red tinge on his face. Then he let out a guffaw.  
“So Bunny and Jack eh? Did not expect that one” North laughed. Tooth looked at North, defending Jack.

“North, now stop with that! Bunny and Jack are just friends.”  
“Yeah North” Aster chirped in a little too quick. “Just friends mate. That’s all” North looked at Jack, Bunny then Tooth. Putting his swords away and turning towards the door, he let out one last laugh.   
“Friends. Right” North said as he left the room. “Whatever you say” Tooth looked at Sandy and nudged her head ever so slightly. Sandy moved towards the door and waved bye to the pair. Tooth backed towards the door, a nervous smile on her face.  
“Well since we’re all up so early and I’m sure we’re all hungry, I’ll go see if the yeti’s will make us breakfast”Tooth said, backing through the door and closing it, leaving the two alone once again. Jack turned to Bunny and gave a small smile.  
“Well, now what Cottontail?”  
“Bloody show pony! Trying ta give me a heart attack?” Bunny growled. Jack might not have meant to scare him, but the matter of the fact was that he had. Aster rubbed his paws over his face. Moon, did he need a cold shower! Actually that sounded like a nice idea so Bunny threw the blankets he had been holding down on the bed and went to walk out of the room.  
“Where ya going?” Jack asked. Bunny looked at him through narrowed eyes.   
“Ah’m going to take a shower.” Bunny said opening the door and stepping through it. “Ah’ll see yah later Jack” Bunny closed the door, leaving Jack alone to his thoughts.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack looked around. Nothing but wind and woods surrounded him. He felt the box in his pocket and wondered why Pitch had been so generous to give it back. He had wanted to follow the Nightmare king and pose this question but he had seen that faraway look in Pitch’s face. He decided against following him and instead would let the dark figure seek him out. If he ever did again, Jack corrected himself. He took off into the air, heading towards the Warren. He felt like stopping by Aster’s and seeing what was going on. Halfway there, Jack heard a sound. He stopped in midair and landed on a tree branch to listen better. It was a shrill sound of someone crying. No, not crying. Keening. That was definitely the sound of someone keening. Jack lowered himself slowly, branch to branch trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. He flew to another tree, closer to the sound. Then another, then one more close to a rock wall. In the stone was a small cave, maybe big enough for a bear and her cub. That’s where the sound was coming from. Jack flew into the cave and was swallowed by darkness. He banged his staff on the ground, causing a faint bluish glow to light the cave.  
“No!” came the voice, shrill and low at the same time. “Turn that light off!”  
“Pitch?” Jack wondered aloud. “Is that you?”  
“Go away Jack”   
“Pitch, why are you crying?”  
“I’m not. That wasn’t me” Pitch said, regaining control of his slick voice.   
“Don’t lie. I heard you” Jack said, moving towards the voice. The shadows pitched and rolled and Pitch materialized from them. His yellow eyes were red rimmed. His face was tear stained. In his hand was a handkerchief that was outlined in pink silk. Jack moved closer, causing Pitch to back away.  
“I’m not kidding Frost! Leave me alone!”   
“Pitch, I just want to know what’s wrong. You’re my enemy but nobody should cry that hard. Ever” Jack said with finality. Pitch looked into Jack’s blue eyes seeing concern.

Pitch sniffled and blew his nose with the hanky.  
“It’s nothing. I’m fine”   
“Ok, then I guess I’ll be leaving then...” Jack said slowly, getting ready to take off and continue on his way. Pitch stepped forward, pulling Jack’s sleeve.  
“No wait, don’t go yet.”  
“Will you tell me what’s wrong then?” Jack asked again. Pitch stared at Jack for a moment, blew his nose yet again and stuffed the hanky in his pocket. Clearing his throat, Pitch walked towards his throne.   
“It’s my daughter’s birthday.” Jack stood flabbergasted. The boogeyman had a child?  
“Oh, that’s nice” Jack said, trying to hide his shock. “How old is she?”   
“Honestly, I’ve lost count over the years.”  
“Where is she?”   
“She’s up on cloud seven with her friends having a birthday party. Another year passes by and she still won’t talk to me. She won’t invite me. She even sends my cards back” Pitch’s voice seemed to break at this point, the hurt and pain washing over Jack like a tidal wave.  
“She’s immortal?” Jack couldn’t help the question that escaped his lips. Pitch looked at him then looked at his black globe.  
“Yes, she’s Mother Nature.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next ch has the good stuff...sorry :(


	4. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch just dropped a bomb on Jack. A huge one. Will it help or hurt the newfound feelings burning?  
> Back at the Warren, surprises abound.  
> warning- LEMONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so now here in lies my dilemma. I'm rusty at the whole 'thing' so this might not be what you were expecting, but I hope that most of you enjoy this ch.

 

“Mother Nature is your daughter?” Jack couldn’t keep the shock from his voice this time. Pitch instantly picked up on it and a laugh escaped his mouth. 

“Yes my little Seraphina is Mother Nature. And she hates my very existence.” 

“Why?” Jack couldn’t understand hating his mother or his father. Your supposed to love your parents no matter what, right?

“She hates me because it’s my fault she’s Mother Nature. She hates me because if I hadn’t turned evil, she wouldn’t have had to pay the price. She hates me because of who I am.” Pitch’s voice definitely broke this time and he started sobbing right there in front of Jack. Jack stood still, feeling sorry for the man he considered one of his worst enemies, but still being wary because he wasn’t sure if this was a trick or not. As Pitch’s tears wracked his lithe body, Jack couldn’t help but feel sorry for the man standing in front of him. Against his better judgement, Jack put his staff down on the floor and put his arms around Pitch. He felt Pitch tighten up at the sudden and unexpected contact at first, and then..Jack almost died -again- of shock when Pitch put his arms around the young boy. Pitch embraced Jack, sobbing into his shoulder. Pitch held onto Jack like the guardian was all he had left in the world. Finally the sobs subsided and Jack went to pull back to see if Pitch was still crying or not. The yellow eyes connected with his and for a moment they just stood there staring at each other. Then Pitch surprised the hell out of himself and Jack when he leaned forward and kissed Jack’s soft pale lips ever so softly. Realizing exactly what the hell he just did, Pitch pulled back so quick out of Jack’s arms, he stumbled and almost fell. Jack just looked at Pitch and then surprised them both yet again when Jack threw himself forward at Pitch and kissed him hungrily. Pitch threw his arms back around Jack and embraced him tighter against his body this time. Soft moans escaped Jack’s throat, his heart beating into his rib cage so bad he thought it might escape his chest. His brain wasscreaming at him. What in the name of Moon are you doing??!! He felt a soft nudge of Pitch’s tongue against his lips, questioning him. Jack responded whole-heartedly, opening his mouth to the Nightmare king. Pitch picked Jack up ever so gently and sat him on a shelf that had grown out of the rock. Jack wrapped his legs around Pitch, grinding into him. Pitch broke the kiss, just to trail his mouth down to Jack’s throat, biting and licking along the way. When he stopped at the curve in Jack’s neck, he bit down and sucked like he was a vampire and Jack was his last meal. Jack ran his hands down the kings back. Cool black silk met his touch down the length of Pitch’s back till Jack reached the firm ass. Jack squeezed and grabbed at the clothed part of Pitch’s body, his brain had shut off awhile ago. Pitch pulled away from Jack’s neck to remove the ice spirits hoodie and tossed it carelessly aside. Pitch’s mouth was back on Jack’s neck, moving down to his chest. Jack’s hands moved to Pitch’s robe and untied it, letting it fall down around Pitch’s waist. Pitch moved each arm one at a time, shrugging off the smooth material. Jack’s ice cold fingers trailed Pitch’s chest tracing designs of snowflakes on his skin. Pitch let a low moan escape his throat as Jack started pinching a nipple while Pitch tweaked Jack’s own pinkness with his teeth. Sucking and biting and licking till Jack’s legs trembled. Pitch moved his hands down to Jack’s pants and started to take them off. Jack stopped him then, looking into his eyes. 

“Pitch..I’m uh..”

“Your beautiful” Pitch said, moving back to Jack’s chest. Jack stopped him yet again. Pitch looked right at Jack and noticed the nervousness in the boy’s eyes. He smelled his fear. Pitch felt his arousal against his tight pants. What did the child have to say?

“Jack, what is it?” 

“You’ll be the first.”Jack spit out in a rush, blushing a furious purple. Pitch stopped breathing. He wanted this boy so bad he could just about taste it. But Jack wasn’t ready for that yet. Maybe next time. Next time?! Pitch’s mind screamed at him now. There shouldn’t even be a ‘this’ time! Pitch shook himself and smiled at Jack. 

“If your not ready, I can wait” Pitch said, hoping the boy said he was ready. Pitch was more than ready. Jack’s face answered that question. The look of relief on the boy’s face spoke volumes. Pitch sighed. Then another thought came to his mind. He could still have the young guardian. Pitch looked at Jack. 

“Do you trust me?” 

“What?”

“You heard me”

“Um, well no not really..” Jack said, squirming around. If he didn’t trust Pitch, why the hell had he been just been acting like a complete slut with him? Jack shifted his eyes to the floor, the wall. Anywhere but the stare coming from Pitch. 

“Ok, well. I deserve that. Put the past aside though. Do you trust me here and now in this moment?” 

“Yes” came Jack’s reply. No hesitation, no fear wafted off him this time. Pitch bit his bottom lip to stop the moan that threatened to escape. Pitch moved his hands down to Jack’s pants again. This time Jack didn’t stop him. Pitch tugged the tight brown pants down the slender white legs. As Pitch stared down, he noticed Jack’s legs weren’t as scrawny as he had expected. They were muscular and taut. Jack licked his lips and ran his hands through Pitch’s dark hair, slightly tugging on it. Pitch looked down as the pants went past the hips. Jack was well endowed for being such a young boy when he was chosen. Pitch faltered. Wait a second. Jack might look like a child, but in reality the guardian was over 300 years old. Considering how old Pitch was in reality wasn’t something he wanted to think about. Instead he decided to study Jack’s length. It was pale like the rest of the boy’s body. It had a slightly pink tip and it curved slightly. Throughout the muscle was a thick vein. Pitch licked his lips staring down at his deliciousness. 

“If you want me to stop, just say so” Pitch said, before diving down in between the pale thighs. Pitch ran his tongue up and down Jack’s icicle, tracing the vein that popped out. Jack threw his head back and let out a low moan. Pitch licked the boy up and down before rising to the head. He swirled his tongue around Jack’s slit, biting it gently. Jack let out a groan and gripped Pitch’s hair harder. Pitch took this as a green light and took Jack’s length in his mouth, the warm tongue creating a delicious heat against the cold appendage. 

Pitch sucked and licked the tip, then started moving his way down to the skin, swirling his tongue around and around like he was licking a popsicle. Pitch’s head bobbed up and down as he worked his wonderful tongue on Jack, who’s eyes were closed and mouth was open in pleasure. Without breaking his pace, Pitch took Jack’s hands and moved them down to the Nightmare kings pants. Jack understood what he was being asked, and undid the belt, unzipped the pants and pulled them down far enough for them to continue the way down themselves. Pitch was rock hard and standing at attention. Jack brought his hand to his mouth and spit into it. He closed his hand and moved the spit around before he went back to Pitch’s rock. Jack grabbed his target with ice cold hands and Pitch let out a moan. Jack began to pump his fist up and down Pitch’s length with slow strokes at first, massaging the tip with his thumb. Pitch’s attack on Jack moved faster, Pitch sucking and biting as he moved up and down. Then following his companion’s actions, took his hand and cupped Jack’s balls in his hand. The fact that he could hold both in just one hand turned Pitch on even more than he was already. The resulting action was Pitch bit Jack just a bit too hard, causing Jack to yell out. Pitch listened, realizing it wasn’t a scream out of pain. It was pleasure. Pitch bit here and there as he sucked Jack into his mouth. As he got more bites in, Jack sped up his fist, pumping like a mad man. Pitch helped Jack by thrusting into the youth’s hand. Jack felt a bubble in his stomach start and as Pitch sucked and bit him, the bubble increased, moving into his legs and his chest. Soon he felt like he was gonna explode if something didn’t give in time. Pitch felt Jack’s balls tightening and bit him one last time, sending Jack over the edge. Jack screamed Pitch’s name as he came, sending ice cold seed down Pitch’s throat. Jack’s hand faltered as he came, but Pitch kept thrusting into his closed hand. As Pitch swallowed every drop of Jack, Pitch felt his release coming. One..two..three more thrusts and he spilt his own juice all over Jack’s legs. He sighed and slouched into Jack, smelling the sex around them and hearing the boy’s heartbeat, which could rival a hummingbirds. Jack sighed happily, stroking Pitch’s hair. Then the haze cleared and Jack gasped. He jumped up so quickly, Pitch was thrown back on the floor. He looked up at Jack, puzzled. Jack pulled his pants on and searched for his hoodie.

“Jack? What’s the matter?” Pitch asked concerned. 

“I gotta go. I shouldn’t be here” Jack said, not looking in the kings direction. He found his hoodie, pulled it on and grabbed his staff. 

“Wait, don’t leave” Pitch said, pulling his own pants up and got to his feet. Jack refused to look at him. “No, I gotta go” Jack took off with the wind, leaving Pitch behind. Pitch slowly pulled on his robe and fixed himself. He ran a hand through his hair. What had just happened? The boy had been so reluctant at first, and then he was so willing. Then he was a block of ice. Pitch wondered if Jack regretted what they had just done. Pitch knew he sure didn’t and if given the opportunity, he wanted more of Jack. Pitch smiled at the thought of another encounter with the ice spirit. With that delicious thought in his mind, Pitch walked into his room and passed out on the bed. That had taken quite a bit out of him, and it was time for a nice nap. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack flew with the wind, not sure if he should head to North’s or continue onto the Warren. Jack decided to head to the Warren, hoping Aster’s cold was still affecting his sense of smell. If not, well he had some explaining to do. Jack fell through the hidden tunnel that led to the heart of the Warren. He straightened up and rubbed his face. He inspected himself before seeking out Bunny. Jack noticed his pants were still undone. As he tied them back up, a funny thought struck Jack. He had decided to let Pitch come to him. Yeah, well that plan worked really well didn’t it. Jack wanted to slap himself. What in the name of moon had come over him? Well, there was time to think about it later. Now was the time for clear thoughts. Bunny would be able to tell something was up right away. That’s how in tune with Nature the guardian really was. Jack walked down one of the many egg paths, leading to the heart of the Warren, where Aster’s home was. The wooden door was ajar, which meant come in. Jack walked in and hung his staff up by Bunny’s bandolier. Walking through the tunnels, he started to call Aster’s name out. 

“Aster?” Jack put his hands around his mouth like a megaphone. “Aster? Where are ya buddy?” Jack walked around, looking for Bunny. He found him in his room, sleeping. A box of tissues next to his nest and what looked like oranges that had been pulverized. Jack looked at the Pooka’s sleeping face. When his mouth wasn’t running all the time, Aster was actually really cute. An image of when Aster had lost his believers and had been reduced to a small rabbit floated through Jack’s mind. He tried to stifle his laugh, but Aster’s extra sensitive ears picked it up anyways. Jack watched as the green eyes opened slowly, then closed again only to jolt back open. Bunny sat up so fast, he collided with Jack’s mouth.

“OW!” Jack yelled out, his mouth resonating. 

“Ah’m sorry mate. Maybe yah could explain to me what yah doing hovering over me like that!” Bunny growled. 

“I was coming to see how you were feeling! Not coming to get my jaw broken!” Jack retorted, rubbing his jaw. Moon, the Pooka had really gotten him.

“Guess this makes us even” Aster laughed, sitting up straight now. Jack looked at him, still rubbing his jaw. He sat down on the edge of the nest.

“How are you anyways?” Jack asked, looking at the Pooka. His whiskers still drooped a bit and Jack could see his eyes were bloodshot. 

“Ah’m fine mate. Don’t yah worry bout me none” Aster said, gruffly. He might have a small cold but he was still the Easter Bunny. He had a reputation to protect. Jack moved to feel the older guardians nose. It was hot as sand in his icy grip. 

“Your lying. Do you need anything?” Jack said, pulling his hand away. “Water or maybe some more oranges? When’s the last time you ate?” 

“Woah, woah, calm down mate” Aster said, putting his hands up as if to physically get Jack to slow down. “ Ah told yah, Ah’m fine” 

“ Let me get you some water at least” Jack said, bounding to the door and walking in Aster’s huge kitchen. The first time he had stepped foot in the Warren, Jack was shocked to learn the furry one had such a kitchen. He had expected - well he wasn’t really sure what he had expected - but it certainly hadn’t been this. Giant double door fridge, a kitchen island that looked like it was grown out of the ground, farm sink. Jack walked to the fridge and pulled a pitcher of water out. He started searching for a cup, then decided to just take the jug with him. Walking back into the room, Jack noticed Aster had gotten out of bed. ‘ Probably needed to use the bathroom or something’ Jack thought. He put the jug on the ground and sat down on the nest. He felt the tooth box in his pocket and took it out. Running his fingers down the sides, his mind shifted to Pitch. Oh how good that had been, and how good that tongue had felt on him. How Pitch had looked as he came at the mercy of Jack’s hand. Jack stared down at said hand, feeling a ghostly member there, as if Pitch had imprinted himself on the sprite’s hand. And then he had come to his senses, and froze up. Without as so much as a word Jack had sped off. Why? Why had he freaked out? 

“Oh maybe because its Pitch Black who’s supposed to be my archenemy?” Jack asked out loud without realizing it. Jack clamped his mouth shut.”Stupid!”

“Who’s stupid mate?” Aster asked as he came back in the room. Jack jumped, half out of shock, but mostly out of guilt. Aster noticed, but he didn’t let on.

“Oh, no one. Just thinking out loud. It’s Jamie’s birthday tomorrow and I’m just not sure what to get him” Jack spit out faster than he should, chuckling nervously. 

“Oh alright then” Aster said, reaching for the water jug.

“How long were you standing there?” Jack asked, wondering what Bunny had heard exactly.

“Not long” Bunny didn’t look at Jack. He had heard Jack talking to himself, but only could make out stupid. Bunny had a feeling Jack was lying to him but he decided he would drop it. If Jack wanted to talk to him, he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well? how did I do? comment please :)


	5. Just Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to hide something from Bunny is damn near impossible, as Jack finds out. The result from a small argument opens new eyes for the pair. Meanwhile Pitch is planning. He doesn't want Jack, he NEEDS him.

 

 Bunny and Jack walked out of the dark underground hallways, into the brightness of the Warren. Jack’s neck hurt him and he wasn’t sure why. Stopping by a small pond in the corner of the sunny place, he looked at his reflection and choked down a yell. There was a giant bite mark on the right side of his neck. Purple and blue in color it was actually beautiful but very bad.‘Ok, not giant’ Jack thought, but it was still pretty big! Upon further inspection, Jack realized that it wasn’t just one big one. It was four smaller ones in a group. Jack mentally face palmed himself. He should have figured that Pitch was gonna mark him. He had felt the bites ensuing, but was so lost in that moment that it didn’t even register in his mind. Now looking at himself, he knew that the other guardians would notice for sure. Jack formed a small snowball in his hand and put it to his neck. ‘Let’s see if the cold method works’ Jack thought, hoping the marks on his neck would react to the chill. Aster was talking with the giant stone eggs that watched over his sacred place when he wasn’t around. Jack sighed. How could he have forgotten Pitch had bitten him over and over? He made sure when Aster walked back over that Jack was always on his left side. All he needed was the furry guardian to tear his ass apart for even hugging Pitch. Jack dropped his staff. He quickly scrambled for it, his hood falling down. Jack heard more than saw the anger expelled from Aster’s mouth. He knew he was in for it. 

“Jack! What the bleeding hell is that on your neck?” Aster grabbed him and turned Jack away to get a better look

“It’s nothing” Jack said, trying to scramble back up, but Aster had a super grip on his shoulder. He couldn’t budge from the Pooka’s grip. 

“Bullshit! That’s a mark. Who marked you?”

“Why do you care?” Jack said, gripping his staff and finally pushed himself away from the death grip. He looked right in the big green eyes and met them with a cool anger of his own. Who was he to yell at Jack? He didn’t own him. How dare he?

“Mate, if yah don’t know by now, Ah give up” Aster said, with an air of finality. He started to walk away from the bloody snowball. Aster fumed in his head. 

“Oh no. You ain’t getting away that easy kangaroo.” Jack said, cutting Aster off at the pass. “Answer the question! Why do you ca-?” Jack’s barrage was cut off as Aster threw his lips onto Jack’s and kissed him deeply. The older guardian wrapped his arms around Jack, who at first was frozen with surprise. Then he melted into the kiss, Aster’s fur tickling his face but in a good way. Jack brought his own arms up and threw them around the furry neck. This time Jack was the one who pulled away, breathless. He stared at Aster, who had an expressionless face. Not sure how to take that, Jack leaned forward and kissed Aster back. Aster immediately pushed his flat tongue against Jack’s cool lips, asking for permission. Jack opened his mouth in answer and their tongues met in a fierce battle. Each wanting to claim the others mouth for their own. Aster moved to sit against a rock and had Jack straddle his lap, all without breaking contact. Jack thought this was very impressive, and started grinding against the guardian. Aster moaned into Jack’s mouth, moving his hands up and down Jack’s petite body. He stopped at Jack’s stomach, moving his paws under the hoodie. Jack broke the kiss with a breathless laugh.

“Stop!” Jack laughed, “I’m ticklish there!” Aster grinned.

“Here?” Aster ran his fingers down Jack’s sides and caused the boy to bounce around, trying to move away from the contact. “ How about here?” Jack threw himself back and on the ground. Aster moved quickly, jumping up and moving over to lay above Jack. Those beautiful blue eyes looked like they could see into the old guardians soul. Aster leaned down and kissed him. Jack wrapped his arms back around Aster and rubbed the furry back. Nothing in the world could stop this. Not Pitch, not rain, not even...

“AHEM!” came a loud voice. The pair jerked apart quickly, causing Bunny to step on Jack’s hands and causing Jack to emit a howl. Jack looked up into the beautiful eyes of Tooth.

“Tooth?!” Aster huffed. “What are you doing here?” 

“I came to see if you needed anything!” Tooth scowled back. She threw a basket in Aster’s direction and was just barely caught. In it were exotic fruits and veggies and a few new books and some aromatherapy candles. “Guess your just fine!” Tooth said, turning away. In her heart, she knew Jack wasn’t interested in females. She had been one of the first to realize the chemistry between Jack and Aster. But she had kept a small glimmer of hope alive. She had thought that maybe Jack would come around. The scene that met her eyes told her different. Jack wanted Aster. As much as that hurt Tooth to admit, she thought the two deserved each other. She turned back and sighed.

“ I’m sorry Aster. Jack. I shouldn’t be jealous, its unbecoming of the Tooth Fairy. I’m happy for you two. I really am” Tooth moved forward and gave Jack a small hug. She turned to Aster and repeated the motion. Smile on her face, she took a deep breath.

“Another thing I’m here for. North has called an emergency meeting. Not sure what’s up but was told to come and get you guys.” Jack and Aster looked at each other, and shrugged. 

“Well let’s get going then” Aster said, thumping his foot twice. A tunnel into the Earth opened up. Tooth went first, then Jack. As Jack was about to jump in, Aster grabbed him. He gave him a quick kiss and growled in his ear.

“To be continued mate” Jack fell through the entrance, dazed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deep in Pitch’s lair, the Nightmare king snoozed away. In his dreams was Jack. Jack riding him to heaven. Jack sucking his meat like a pro. Jack getting pounded by Pitch. Jack’s legs in the air around Pitch’s neck. Jack screaming his name at ear shattering pitches. Pitch awoke with a start. He looked at the clock next to his bed. 7:45 pm. Pitch groaned and rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. He sat up in the bed and threw his legs over the side. He stood up, cracking his back as he did. He trudged to his closet and pulled out yet another dark robe and pants from the hooks. He walked to his drawer and got some black socks and boxers and walked to the bathroom. He decided to take a shower so he set the water to hot and let it run for a minute before stripping down and hopping in. He stood underneath the spigot and let the water run down his face and body. He opened the shampoo bottle and squirted some into his hair lathering it up. Then he reached for the body wash. This was what did it. He opened the bottle and instantly smelled Jack. How that was possible Pitch didn’t know. He didn’t smell this before. He shrugged it off and rubbed the body wash all over. As he massaged his gray skin, the smell got to him more and more. He imagined Jack in the shower with him. He imagined Jack rubbing his hands over his body instead of his own. Pitch moved down towards his stomach, rubbing small circles in the skin as he went down. Finally he reached his junk. Pitch started pumping himself slowly, pretending it was Jack’s soft sweet mouth around his meat. This turned Pitch on even more and he started to pump harder. He leaned back against the black marble wall and imagined his hand was now Jack’s tight and tender ass. He could see Jack bent over taking Pitch in like a champion, handling every thrust the king was giving him. He felt his balls tightening and a burning feeling in his stomach. Pitch started to thrust into his hand with abandon, grunting and moaning. A few thrusts and well placed words later, Pitch blew. He sprayed his seed all over the curtain, whispering Jack’s name as he released. Pitch stood for a minute, catching his breath. He rinsed his hand off, rinsed his body off and turned the water off. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his tight body. Taking the curtain down, Pitch smiled to himself. Well, that settled it. He was gonna be the one to take Jack Frost’s virginity. He was now hooked on Frost. He couldn’t wait for their next encounter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wont post another ch till tomorrow probably. now that I'm all caught up with my writing it's gonna be sporadic posting here and there. comment please :)


	6. Things Are Not As They Seem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians attend Mother Nature's party and while all seems good, Jack can't keep his mind off of Pitch. Not knowing that Seraphina can read minds, he tries to clamp down, but it's too late. How much does she know?  
> Pitch is in his lair, getting more and more upset about Jack leaving so suddenly. After arguing with Shadows, Pitch decides to go after the ice sprite and demand he explain himself.  
> Aster's plan for Jack is going according to plan, but one tiny slip up is going to ruin everything.

North stalked back and forth in his shop. How could he have forgotten such an important date? If she didn’t obliterate him on the spot, he’d be grateful. The transition from human to being Santa was a tough one and he didn’t want it to happen for at least another thousand years. North looked at the magnificently carved cherry wood clock hanging on the wall. It was a little after 10 in the morning. ‘Tooth should be back with the boys any moment now’ he thought. As if on cue, a huge hole in the floor opened up and out popped Tooth, Jack and Bunny. North sighed. Here we go. Clapping his hands together, he smiled at his friends. 

“Ah good! Just in time”

“What the bloody hell is that about North?” Bunny asked. He wasn’t particularly happy with the intrusion on his...moment with Jack. 

“Ah, all in good time my friend” North said, skimming. “Please sit” North sat down in the big armchair. His friends followed suit. North took a deep breath and let it out. 

“My fellow guardians, we have been invited to a party” North said with finality. This didn’t have the effect he had been expecting. Tooth giggled excitedly and Jack and Bunny looked at North like he had lobsters crawling out of his ears. The look on Aster’s face had been murderous. 

“Yah mean ta tell me that yah called an” Aster air quoted “ ‘emergency meeting’ for a bleeding party?” 

“Yes, that is what I’m saying” 

“Are you off your nut?” Aster growled. He and the old man had always been good friends despite the arguments about Christmas and Easter, but he was now wondering if that had been a mistake. North stood up.

“This is not just any party. This is Mother Nature’s party” North said defending himself. Tooth gasped and Bunny’s jaw dropped open. 

“How could you have forgotten about telling us this North?” Tooth asked, slightly angry. “We don’t have time to prepare!” The three older guardians argued amongst themselves, letting Jack to his thoughts. Mother Nature hmm? Jack wanted to talk to her, and this seemed like the best time to do it. On her birthday. Jack laughed. ‘ I must have a death wish or something’ Jack stood up. 

“Hey” 

“North what is wrong with you?”

“Bloody hell mate, just spring this on us?”

“I don’t have anything to give her!”

“Hello?”

“Ah’m not going. That’s final”

“Well if your not going, I’m not either.”

“Guys?”

“We cannot just miss party” 

“HEY!” Jack yelled. The trio stopped bickering and turned to Jack. He cleared his throat. 

“It can’t be that bad. So let’s just group something together and go” 

“Jack, we don’t have a present.” Tooth said, anxiously. 

“North, go make something quick mate” Bunny said “I’ll run back to my Warren and get something too. Tooth you do the same” 

“Fine, we’ll meet there in a half hour then” Tooth said, flitting out of the window. North turned to Jack.

“Want to help Jack?” 

“Yeah! That’d be cool.” Jack turned to Aster and gave him a small smile. A thought crossed Aster’s mind. 

“Al’right then. We’ll meet back up in a bit” The Pooka thumped his foot and hopped back in another hole. North and Jack head to the carving station in the workshop.

“So Jack, how long you and Bunny?” Jack blushed slightly. 

“I don’t know what your talking about North” Jack blushed a cool purple. North laughed.

“Jack my friend, I can see it, even if you do not” North said, turning to the station and placing a block of wood down. Jack shrugged.

“No idea what your talking about North” North chuckled then set to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aster dropped through the Warren. He ran and got one of his books. Showing loving care to his books preserved them, and kept them looking brand new. He put the book in a satchel and ran back out. In the kitchen he stopped and munched a carrot. On the island was the basket Tooth had brought him. Thinking quickly, Aster took the basket back to his room. He changed the sheets on the nest. He took the candles and placed them around the room, not lighting them just yet. He’d wait for that. Digging in his closet, he found an old record player. He put it on the shelf and kept digging. He found a few old records from his  once extensive collection. He put them on the shelf next to the record player. Going back out to the kitchen, he looked through the fruits and veggies. Star fruit. Hmm he could work with that. Aster cut the fruit accordingly and said a few old words over it. It glowed bright green for just a second, then fizzled. Aster smiled and put it back in the basket. He turned on his heel and left the kitchen, moving out into the space to go back to North’s. If Aster had turned back around he would have noticed something strange happening in the basket. The other fruit and veggies in the basket glowed bright green, then fizzled, just as the star fruit had. Not knowing anything of the sort, Aster jumped in a freshly made tunnel and headed to North’s.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack looked around. There was a lot of people here. Then again it was Mother Nature after all. He had never met Mother Nature before, so he was nervous for obvious reasons. Then again, he also had just been with her father doing things they had no business doing. That made him double nervous. ‘Ok Jack. Calm down. You can survive this. Just don’t think about Pitch’

“Pitch? Pitch Black?” came a shrill voice. “Why are you thinking about that scum?” 

“..” Jack turned around and noticed the party had come to a screeching halt. Jack laid eyes on Seraphina Pitchiner for the first time. She was gorgeous. Long onyx hair braided down her head with the tail resting on her left shoulder. Her dress was a dark purple with silver streaks running throughout. Beautiful honey colored eyes threw daggers at him. She was small, petite, cute, but she was deadly. The fire in her eyes proved that. She stared at Jack. 

“Well, Frost?” Moon, she sounded like Pitch, even if she didn’t look like him.

“Uh, I’m sorry, your Natureness. I didn’t mean for him to cross my mind.” 

“Don’t lie to me Frost. I can see your mind.” Jack gulped. This was gonna be bad. He pleaded to her with his eyes. ‘Don’t say anything to them!’ Seraphina folded her arms, and cocked to one side, staring the ice boy down. Finally, she unfolded her arms and made a ‘come here’ motion with her finger. She turned and walked away. Jack, swallowing hard looked at his friends. They stood in shock. North finally snapped out of it and made a shooing motion towards Jack. Jack swallowed yet again and then walked after Mother Nature, feeling like he was walking to his death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pitch sat on his throne. He steamed about Jack leaving so quick. What had he done wrong? True he was evil and Jack was a guardian, but the two weren’t so different. They both were orphans, and both longed for someone to love them. Well, Jack wanted love. Pitch wanted fear. Or did he? He wasn’t so sure anymore. The shadows that were on the walls hissed at him. 

“You ssstupid.” 

“How dare you disssobey usss?”

“You owe usss”

“I don’t owe you anything!” Pitch yelled at the wall. “If it hadn’t been for you my daughter would still love me!” 

“If it hadn’t been for usss, you and her would be dead” 

“How quickly you forget that I control you” Pitch said, with an air of authority. “ I am in charge.”

“Not for long, if you let the Frossst boy get in your head”

“This conversation is over” Pitch said, turning away. The shadows seeped back into the wall, leaving Pitch as he wanted. By himself. 

“I’m going to go find that boy and demand he tell me why!” Pitch said, slithering into the shadows. “First I’ll start with Tooth.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mother Nature’s castle definitely fit her. Green everywhere. Vines crawled up walls and crept across the floor. Jack walked into the living room to see Seraphina on the couch. She motioned for him to sit down and he sat across from her. Her golden eyes stared at him and all he could think was how much she did look like Pitch.

“Argh! Stop thinking about my father!” 

“I’m sorry your majesty” Jack jumped. He needed to stop or she was going to turn him into crushed ice and make a snow cone out of him. 

“Why are you thinking about him? Tell the truth!”

“Ah, yeah. I don’t think you want to hear it honestly” Jack looked down at his feet. He knew she was reading his mind and tried to think about the floor, the sky, anything other than..

“Other than what?” She spit. “Jack, if you don’t tell me, I’m going to go further than a few skimming thoughts.” 

“I was with your father!” Jack spilled out, covering his head with his arms. Seraphina stopped cold. She looked at Jack for a few minutes. Then she delved into his brain. Surely this was a joke? Seraphina saw them defeat Pitch. She saw the celebration party afterwards. Felt how drunk Jack had been. Saw the morning after and tried not to laugh.

She saw the scene between himself and Aster. Felt the passion between the two. And then, to her horror, she saw the scene between him and her father. Felt the passion and, she felt like she was going to puke, LOVE?! Seraphina pulled out of Jack’s head, and then promptly began to empty her stomach onto the earthen floor. Jack rushed over and held her hair, rubbing her back and soothing her. She pushed him away, gave one last hurl and wiped her mouth. She sat back on her heels, glaring at the ice child. Jack could feel her anger permeate the air. Then just as he thought her face was going to be the last thing he saw, the look softened. Seraphina looked onto the boy, as if she felt sorry for him. 

“Ok Jack, there’s some things you need to know. What is said, cannot leave this room ever. Understand?”The Earth queen stood up, and offered her hand to him. Jack took it, pulling himself up. They both sat down on the couch, and Seraphina sighed. 

“This is gonna be a long story, so you better get comfy and be prepared.” Then she dived into her history, starting with when she was a little girl. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aster looked around. Jack had been dragged away by Mother Nature. The party had gradually started back up again. Aster thought this would be a perfect time. 

“Ah’m not feeling too good. I’m heading back home.” Aster told North. North nodded at him.

“Feel better soon my friend” Aster gave Tooth a hug and dropped down a tunnel. Landing in the Warren, Aster decided he would take a nap before Jack showed up. Walking into the kitchen, Aster took yet another carrot from the basket and munched on it. It tasted a little funny to him, but he thought it was just because of his minor cold. It didn’t cross his mind that the lust spell he had put on the star fruit had worn off on the rest of the produce. Aster curled up in his nest, finished his carrot and was fast asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what Mother Nature looked like, but I found an awesome picture of her so I based her description off of the photo. What do you think is gonna happen with Aster's little spell? Hmm I don't know, but its gonna be good *laughs evilly*


	7. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch heads to the Warren-the last place on Earth he wants to be- to find Jack. Instead he finds a beautiful basket of fruit and helps himself. Then he finds a sleeping Aster. Interesting things ensue...  
> Jack and Mother Nature have a good heart to heart where she reveals things about Pitch and even himself. Jack decides its time to face Pitch and ask himself these questions and also explain his actions.   
> Jack arrives home to the Warren just in time for activities...

Pitch had looked at Tooth’s palace. North’s workshop. Sandman’s abode. He couldn’t find Jack anywhere. He had to be at the one place Pitch did not want to go to. He had to be at the Warren. Pitch sighed, conceding to himself. He really didn’t wanna go there, even if it was to find Jack. The shadows laughed at him.

“You coward”

“He’ss jusst a rabbit” 

“Stay out of this!” Pitch howled at them. They slunk back where they had come from, repeating coward as they left. Pitch shook himself and decided he would pass through the Warren and if he saw Jack, he’d shadow him back to his lair. Pitch took a deep breath then let it out. He flew out of the golden house and headed towards the Warren.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack stared at the girl in front of him. Woman, he corrected himself. She was no longer a girl, just as he wasn’t a boy. Even though their physical appearances challenged that. He couldn’t believe what she had just told him.

“So let me get this straight” Jack said, taking a deep breath. “Your father is Pitch Black, who used to be a good guy. He offered to guard a prison full of shadows and he did his job for a long time. One day he let them go for whatever reasoning he had, and they escaped, turning him evil. They killed you and in turn for his soul, they brought you back to life, but cursed. So you are cursed to be Mother Nature for ten thousand years and then you can die peacefully?” Jack rushed out and took another deep breath.

“Exactly. I don’t know what his reasoning was and I don’t care. I just know that he should never have let them free, or gave his soul to bring me back. All I wish to see is my mother again and he robbed me of that chance. For ten thousand years.” Seraphina broke, letting tears run down her pale face. As dark as Pitch was, Seraphina was just as pale. Pulling herself together, she met Jack’s eyes steadily. “ I hate him Jack. He is my father and I love him very much. But I hate him and I wish to never speak to him as long as my years remain. You need to know what your getting yourself into with him.”

“Woah, wait what? I’m not getting into anything with him!” Jack screeched. “It was a mistake and I regret it!”

“No you don’t” The girl before him smiled. “I can read your mind and yes you have guilt about it, but I see no regret.” Jack’s throat dried up. He opened his mouth to speak and no words could come out. He closed it back up, and stood up. Seraphina rose and went to him. She gave him a knowing hug. 

“Jack, if it is what your heart desires, you will follow it. Just be careful. You don’t know him as well as you think you do” She broke the hug and walked away, heading back to her own party. Jack stood still for a moment, thinking about what she had just said. His heart desired him? How was that even possible? Rubbing his face in frustration, Jack followed the path back to the party as well. Seeing North conversing with Tooth and Sandman, he walked over and waved hello to Sandy. Sandy gave him a smile and waved back.

“So Jack, what secrets are you keeping from us?” North asked abruptly. Jack’s throat went dry again. He looked at North, who had a stern look on his face. Tooth had a smile she was trying her hardest to keep down, and Sandy looked at the trio puzzled.

“Nothing North.” Jack said, trying to smile. 

“Ah, you lie Jack” North said, waving his hand. “We’re not blind you know” 

“What?”

“Jack” Tooth began softly. “You and Aster. Obviously you keep thinking about Pitch. I’ve been flirting with you since you showed up in the burlap sack and you haven’t once taken a chance.” 

“Jack, we are your allies. More so, your friends. If you have a big secret, you can tell us. We will not judge you” Sandy nodded his head in agreement and the three stared at him until he felt like a hole was burning through.

“Alright, alright. I’ll tell you guys. But not here. Later on. I promise. Right now I gotta go find someone.” Jack said, putting his hood up getting ready to fly off. North clapped a big hand on his shoulder.

“When you are ready, we are here for you” He smiled down at the winter spirit. Tooth gave him a quick hug and Sandy waved goodbye. Jack flew off leaving the party far behind. North turned to Tooth.

“So, since he showed up in sack huh Tooth?” North chuckled. 

“Oh shut up North” Tooth said, drinking from her glass, a small smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pitch landed in the Warren with a thump. He looked around. Hopefully he wasn’t here too long. The cheeriness of this place always made him sick.  He sniffed the air. It left no doubt about it. Jack was either here very recently, or with any luck, still here. Pitch wandered through the Warren, looking for Jack. He stumbled into the ‘house’. In the kitchen, Pitch noticed a beautiful basket of fruit and helped himself to an apple. 

“Don’t mind if I do” he said, taking a huge, crunchy bite. Walking through the tunnels he started to feel weird. Like he was floating kind of. He took another bite of the apple as he searched for Jack. With each and every bite, one of his senses seemed to come alive. He could taste the complexity of the apple. He could hear the birds and flowers moving in the wind. He could see the lushness of the Warren growing before him. He felt the ground around him as he walked further and further in. He smelled the dark dankness of the Earthen home around him. Turning a corner, Pitch found the nest. He found Aster curled up in the nest, and surprisingly Pitch wasn’t disgusted by the character. Actually, he sniffed the air again, Aster smelled like Jack. The more the smell got to him, the harder it was to look away. Pitch walked over and stood over the sleeping Pooka. The fur was so amazing to look at. It looked so soft. Pitch wondered to himself why he felt like he had been drinking a lot when he hadn’t touched a drop of the stuff in so long. Jack’s scent wafted off of the sleeping guardian and met with Pitch’s nose. Before he knew it, he reached a hand out to pet Aster. The soft grey fur felt strange in Pitch’s hand. He hadn’t touched an animal gently in so long, he couldn’t even remember when. This is the last thing Pitch could remember. Feeling the soft warm fur. Everything went black after that moment. Aster, feeling the hand on him looked up, expecting Jack. The look on his face when it wasn’t Jack, but none other than Pitch. Aster looked at the Nightmare king and pulled him down on top of him with a kiss. Pitch happily obliged, kissing the Pooka back whole heartedly. Aster’s paws ran down Pitch’s dark body, grasping here and there, causing groans to escape Pitch’s throat. Aster sat up straight, with an unbreakable grip on Pitch, still kissing him. The king opened his mouth, his grey tongue pushing against Aster’s muzzle. The Pooka opened his mouth and his flat muscle met with the wet grey one and a fierce battle took place for dominance of the mouth. Aster slowly took Pitch’s dark robe off letting it pool around his elbows, moving down the dark skin to Pitch’s neck. Aster bit into the skin, not enough to draw blood but enough to make a mark. Pitch moaned in response, grinding into Aster’s hips. Aster felt Pitch’s arousal growing, and rubbed a furred paw over it through the tight black fabric of Pitch’s pants. Aster let out a throaty growl as he felt the length in his paw. He moved to undo Pitch’s belt and zipper, slowly moving them down and having Pitch lift one leg at a time to take them off. Pitch went to grab the Pooka and realized he didn’t extend his appendage yet. 

“Tease” Pitch breathed. 

“Nah mate, Ah’m not teasing you, Ah’m preparing you.” Aster said, taking Pitch’s length in his paw. He stroked the Nightmare king painstakingly slow at first, causing Pitch to thrust into his paw, begging for speed. Aster let out a half laugh and began pumping him harder and faster. Pitch moaned and bucked into Aster again, as Aster moved his other paw to Pitch’s entrance. He pushed a digit in and Pitch bucked at the sensation. Aster pushed another finger in, realizing Pitch wasn’t a spring chicken in this game. This turned Aster on so much, he pumped Pitch with abandon. Pitch let out what sounded like a howl and came promptly on Bunny’s stomach. While Pitch sighed and drooped from his haze, Bunny finally dropped his meat and lubed it up with Pitch’s seed. Feeling slick enough, he dove into Pitch’s entrance. Pitch jumped at the slight pain it caused, but the pain was quickly replaced by pleasure as Aster began to piston in and out of Pitch. Pitch grabbed fur and held on as Aster fucked him hard. Trying to regain control, Pitch bounced on Aster as he moved in, causing the Pooka to let out a slew of profanity mixed with moans. Aster noticed the initiative on Pitch’s behalf and stopped, letting Pitch ride him as hard as he wanted. Aster felt the familiar bubble in his stomach and started bucking into Pitch as Pitch continued to ride him. Pitch let out a low scream as he came again, spilling onto the fur again. Aster thrust into Pitch once...twice..three more times then felt his own release fill Pitch and drip down at the same time. Pitch pulled off of Aster with a wet sounding pop and laid next to him. The two cuddled up and were about to fall back asleep from the haze of being so high when a shrill voice jolted them apart.

“Pitch? Aster? What the fuck?!” Jack screamed at them from the doorway. A mixed look of disgust and horniness was on his face as he stared at the pair. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack had left the party, going to head to Pitch’s to talk to him. He felt he needed to explain why he had taken off so suddenly after their encounter and also to talk to Pitch about his daughter. She had told him some things that he wasn’t sure about, and who better to hear the truth from then the horse’s mouth? Jack had flew into Pitch’s lair and had called out the Nightmare king’s name. No response, and Jack wondered where he had went. 

“Oh well, he can come find me if he wants, he knows where I am most of the time” 

Jack flew back out and headed back to the Warren. He had to talk to Bunny as well. Landing in the Warren, Jack walked into the kitchen and saw some fruit on the table. Star fruit to be exact. Jack’s mouth began to water. It had been so long since he had star fruit, he was sure his friend wouldn’t mind him taking just one. Jack removed the star fruit and cut it in slices. Taking a small bowl, he put the slices in and ate one. A woozy feeling came over him, but nothing serious. Nothing to worry about. Jack finished the first slice and immediately downed another. Was it him or did the fruit taste just a little funny? Jack shrugged it off, thinking because it had been so long that maybe it was just his sense of taste. Three slices in, Jack heard grunting and other noises coming from down the hall. Jack took the bowl with him and walked on, eating as he went. Reaching Aster’s door, Jack had two slices left. He stuffed the second last one in his mouth and held the final piece in his hand. He pushed open the door to find Aster and Pitch rutting away like two teenagers in heat. Jack swallowed the fruit in his mouth and screamed at them. Not knowing if there was gonna be a fight or not, Jack stuffed the final piece in his mouth and swallowed it.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hold on to your seats! more is coming...how am i doing so far?


	8. Pink Lemons On Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title pretty much speaks for itself...

Jack looked on at the pair in bed. Instead of them scrambling out like he had expected, they just laid there looking back at him. Pitch had a smile on his face, grinning like the Cheshire cat. He slunk out of bed, in his glory and walked over to Jack. Jack didn’t know what to do. A part of him was repulsed by this scene and wanted to walk away and never come back. But another smaller part of him was really interested in this scene and wanted to take it further. Pitch reached the boy and gave him a quick kiss, testing the waters. Jack stood still for a minute, looking at Pitch, torn between kicking his ass or kissing him back. The last bit of revulsion left Jack as he leaned forward and kissed Pitch back. Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack, deepening the kiss. Pitch moved his hands under Jack’s hoodie and caressed the soft skin underneath. Aster sat and watched Pitch remove Jack’s hoodie and move down his neck, biting and sucking here and there. Aster moved out of bed and went to stand behind Jack, his paws working on the front of the tight pants and kissing the other side of Jack’s neck. Little warning bells went off in Jack’s head, saying ‘two people! Two people!’ but Jack chose to ignore them. The spell had done its original job and now Jack was curious to see how far things would go. Aster pulled the pants down around Jack’s ankles and lifted each foot to take them off. The pair moved Jack to the bed, laying him down and Pitch was back on him as soon as he touched the sheets. Aster nudged the Nightmare king and Pitch looked at him. 

“Ah’m taking this kit Pitch” 

“Do you really think so?” 

“Yes” Aster growled. “Don’t get between a Pooka and his prey”

“Prey? Is that all he is to you? Silly rabbit” Pitch turned back to Jack, and Aster slugged him. Pitch fell out of the nest and stood up quickly, glaring at Aster. He threw black sand at him, forming ropes and twisted them around his neck. Pitch didn’t need to physically harm the guardian, his shadows were more than willing to do the job. It was as Aster was brought to the floor from lack of air that he made a time-out motion. Pitch loosened the ropes, just enough for Aster to speak.

“Maybe...an arrangement then..yeah?” Aster gasped out. Pitch thought for a moment, and let the ropes drop. Jack lay on the bed, naked and helpless, a fire burning dangerously in the pit of his stomach. Aster and Pitch converged, whispering to each other. Aster glared at Pitch once or twice, but said nothing. Finally, the pair shook hands and turned their attention back to Jack. Aster moved over the youth and sucked on his neck, moving ever so slowly downward. Pitch, in agreement with Aster, sat near Jack’s feet and kissed his way up the scrawny but muscular legs to Jack’s semi limp manhood. Pitch licked his way around the center, his tongue touching everything but Jack. Aster was now at Jack’s stomach and he looked at Pitch. Pitch nodded and they went to work. Pitch took Jack’s sack in his mouth and sucked them while Aster licked and sucked the now hardening length. Jack moaned and fisted his hands in the sheets, unable to move much. Pitch gargled, swallowed, and sucked while Aster licked and sucked Jack off. It wasn’t too long before Aster tasted the ice cold seed spill out into his mouth. Slurping up every drop, not missing a beat, Aster nudged Pitch. Pitch slobbered over three fingers, and moved his hand down to Jack’s virgin entrance. Aster broke off and looked at Jack. 

“The safety word is ‘club’”

“What?” Jack asked confused. Then both Aster and Pitch looked at him. 

“This is your first time, this is also gonna be your first threesome, we’re vets in this business. Your not, so if you feel uncomfortable in any way just say the word and Aster and I will stop” Pitch said, nodding to the Pooka. 

“Oh ok” Jack said, unsure of why there would be any problems. His question was answered very quickly when Pitch moved a finger into the tight muscle. Jack clenched up, in fear and slight pain.

“Yah need to relax mate, or its gonna be even harder for you” Aster murmured. Pitch moved the finger in and out slowly, each time moving his finger in a bit more. Aster got off the nest and went to kneel beside Pitch. He took the Nightmare king’s meat in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip. Pitch moaned and pushed further into Jack. Jack let out a scream, a mixture of pain and pleasure thrown into it. 

“Careful” Aster said, around Pitch. “Don’t want to injure him” Pitch conceded. 

“I’m sorry Jack” Pitch leaned down and took the now limp appendage in his mouth, sucking and licking till Jack stood back at attention. Aster continued his frontal assault on Pitch, now cupping his balls in his furry paw and stroking Pitch with every movement from his mouth. Pitch moved his index finger back and forth, massaging the walls to take in more. Little by little, Pitch’s finger sunk deeper and deeper into Jack. Pitch tried to enter another finger, but realized it was just a little bit too soon for it. Instead he turned his mind to pleasing Jack. The more he came, the more relaxed he would be. Pitch and Aster had agreed at least four times before trying anything. Aster felt Pitch’s balls tightening and sucked harder, willing the seed to come out. Pitch fingered and massaged Jack’s hole into oblivion while moaning around Jack’s hard length. Pitch came crushing down in Aster’s mouth. The Pooka swallowed most of it and spit some out onto a paw to moisten the fur. He then started pumping himself when Jack exploded for the second time. Pitch swallowed every drop and stuck another finger in Jack’s entrance. At first, he thought his finger would be rejected, but a few seconds later the finger sunk in to the first knuckle. Jack’s ass was becoming used to this faster than the pair had originally thought. Pitch and Aster switched places, Aster ignoring the limpness and paid more attention to Jack’s balls. He massaged stroked and bounced Jack around. Jack was in his glory. On his back, unable to do much of anything, he let the elder guardian have his way with him. Aster moved his paw down to Jack’s newly stretched entrance and stuck a digit in. His one finger was three of Pitch’s so he was surprised when Jack took his whole finger in. Pitch was on his knees in front of Aster, licking his lips and getting ready. He licked Aster up and down, swirling his tongue at the tip. Using his left hand for balance, Pitch started pumping the guardian up and down in succession with his mouth. Aster began to roughly enter Jack with his finger, slightly abusing the hole. Jack, who was just getting used to the whole thing, screamed in pain. 

“Relax love” Aster whispered. “Remember what Ah said” Aster felt Jack relax and unclench himself. 

“Good boy” Aster said, still playing with Jack’s balls. Noticing the hard length standing up, Aster abandoned his area and started to pump Jack. Pitch sucked the Pooka until he felt his release come and moved his mouth away. Aster came in Pitch’s black hair, the white streaking down. Jack laughed at the sight and in the process, Aster hit his prostrate. Jack let out a huge moan and Aster kept hitting that spot to hear it again. Only a few touches sent Jack over the edge yet again. Aster licked everything up and moved to Jack’s entrance. He spit out the spilled seed he had collected in his mouth and worked it around the hole with his tongue. Jack shivered in anticipation and begged.

“Someone do something! This teasing is killing me” Pitch and Aster laughed, then looked at nodded once more. Pitch took Aster’s place and pulled Jack onto him. Spitting in his hand and making sure both he and Jack had enough lube, Pitch entered Jack for the first time. Jack’s velvet walls hugged Pitch in such a form, Pitch almost came right then and there. Aster hadn't been entirely thrilled with this plan, but had decided it was best for Jack, seeing as how three of Pitch wouldn't make up for one Aster. Not moving, to allow Jack to get adjusted to him, Pitch felt Aster behind him. The Pooka then took his own manhood and entered Pitch from behind. Pitch let out a moan, he had never had someone that big before. Then again, he was the one on top most of the time. Aster wasn’t gentle with Pitch. Aster knew that he had been invaded plenty of times before and this was just another notch under his belt. Pitch, feeling Jack adjusting to him, started to move in the boy. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been with a virgin. The feeling of tight muscle all around him, rejecting him but also welcoming him like an old friend with every thrust he gave. Jack bit a pillow to keep himself from screaming. Yes it hurt, but the more he took, the better it felt. Aster reached around and grabbed Pitch’s balls and held them hostage against him. This caused Pitch to piston in and out of Jack with no count or waiting. Aster thrust into Pitch, each time going harder and harder until the Nightmare king thought he would drill a hole in him. Pitch came first, screaming Jack’s name out. Jack almost swallowed his tongue with his release, splattering all over Pitch’s dark chest. Aster bit into Pitch’s neck and thrust a few more times before he too released. The three lay there panting, chests falling and rising in succession. Aster pulled out of Pitch and Pitch pulled out of Jack. The musty smell of sex hung heavy in the air around them The trio laid down in bed, Jack in the middle and passed out from their excursion. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda felt like I was reaching and stretching around here because I was a little out of my league....but overall I think its pretty good...sorry that its a bit short though...please comment and tell me how I did :)


	9. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the love-fest....nuff said.  
> We see more of Seraphina as she is visited and given very disturbing news.  
> The Shadows have a devious plan for Pitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, but its mostly filler for ch 10 which will be very delicious and long I promise...so just bear with me

Jack was the first to awake. He had a huge headache and felt sore everywhere. He tried to sit up and noticed he was the ice cold burger between two hot buns. The buns being Aster and Pitch. Wait, what?! Aster AND Pitch? What the hell happened? Jack ran back through his mind and tried to remember the previous events. The last thing he remembered was seeing Aster and Pitch together and Pitch kissing him. The strong urge to punch Pitch in his face overtook Jack and he looked down at Pitch angrily. The anger left him just as quick when he saw the dark face. He had fallen asleep with an actual smile on his face. Not a smirk, but a true genuine smile. He had never seen Pitch smile yet it looked familiar. As he looked down on Pitch, the thought hit Jack. He knew where he saw that smile. Seraphina had given him that same smile during their heart to heart at her birthday party. The small smile on Pitch’s face broke Jack’s heart. He leaned down and kissed Pitch ever so gently. The smile grew bigger, but he stayed asleep. Aster shuffled in his sleep, scratched his ear and stopped moving. Jack couldn’t be angry. As a matter of fact, he wasn’t. He was more shocked than anything, seeing as how he woke up with Pitch and Aster. In the same bed. How that happened eluded Jack. Jack flitted out of the middle of the nest and grabbed his clothes. He walked down the hallway to the ‘bathroom’ if you could call it that. There was a shower and a bucket. Aster didn’t have to worry about showering. He groomed himself. The reason there was even a bathroom in the Warren was Tooth had demanded one on a visit to the Warren. When questioned, she simply said “Painting eggs is messy and no one wants to be a tie-dyed freak forever” so Aster conceded and put one in. The Pooka had no reason to go all out, but Jack felt Tooth had done this part. The shower was huge. You could fit ten people in it and still have room for more. It was a glossy green marble with see through double doors. Golden showerheads hung in the front, back, side and even on the ceiling to pour gallons of hot, soft water upon the person showering. Jack felt sore and sticky all over so he decided a nice warm shower would solve all his problems. Jack set the water up, hitting the spigot for the showerheads to turn on. Jack opened the door and stepped in, instantly surrounded by water. If he was gonna melt, he was gonna enjoy it. Meanwhile, Aster woke up, missing the weight of the smaller guardian in his arms. Pitch still had that shit-eating grin on his face. Pitch!? Aster jumped out of bed. He looked around. Clothes and fur were everywhere. He thought back and face-palmed himself so hard he saw stars. It had been the damn spell! This is what he gets for trying to be sneaky! Aster nudged Pitch.  
“Pitch”

“..”

“Pitch” Aster nudged him again.

“..”

“Pitch!” Aster shoved the Nightmare king. Hard. Pitch awoke with a start. He looked at Aster and screamed. He jumped out of bed, causing Aster to cover his eyes.

“Pitch! Yah naked mate!” Aster said, looking at the floor his paw covered eyes. “Mah eyes!” 

“Oh stuff it rabbit!” Pitch snarled, grabbing his robe. As he scrambled around for his clothes, Jack ran in, naked and dripping from head to toe. 

“I heard screams. Is everything alright?” 

“Jack, what happened?” Pitch asked. This was a first time for him. He never didn’t know what happened.

“Ask Aster” Jack said simply. Aster shuffled his feet. Pitch glared at him. 

“Ah, uh...Ah might’ve messed up.” Aster said, shuffling and avoiding Pitch’s gaze. 

“What do you mean ‘ you might’ve messed up?” Aster took a deep breath.

“Ah, uh Ah put a small lust spell on a star fruit. Ah guess that it rubbed off on the rest of the basket. Which explains why Jack, yah had a delayed reaction mate. Yah ate  
yours in pieces and slowly, whereas me and Pitch”

“Ate ours quickly” Pitch cut Aster off “But why? What could have possibly come from a lust spell?” Aster and Jack both looked at Pitch.

“Seriously Pitch?” Jack said, flabbergasted. “You and me had a thing. Aster’s been sniffing after me for awhile now. How can you even ask that?” 

“Well Ah didn’t mean for it to go that far.” Aster said silently. He felt guilty as moon and really wished he could take back what he did. “Ah mean Ah did, but not that  
far. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be” Jack walked over to the Pooka and hugged him.

“Well you know what this means right?” Jack said, a evil smile on his face.

“That revenge is in hand?” Pitch said threateningly, glaring at Aster. Jack looked at Pitch and walked over. Throwing himself on the bed, he looked at the other two.

“Nope. Round two”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Seraphina was dozing off in her living room, purely out of boredom. All of a sudden, a hissing noise got her attention.

“Your majessty, we would like a word with you” the shadows demanded. They never were a very polite group. Seraphina sighed. 

“What is it?” 

“Your majessty, we have word that the two guardians, Bunnymund and Frosst are consspiring to overthrow you”

“What?!” Seraphina rose from her couch in a huff. “How do you know this?”

“They are in the Warren planning right now asss we sspeak” 

“Three thousand years have passed since I last spoke to my father. Why would he come out of the dark now?”

“They are loversss your highnesss”

“I know they are”

“No, your highnesss you misstake me. The three of them”

“WHAT?!” Seraphina shrieked. She must have heard them wrong. Her father HATED Bunnymund, with a burning passion. He would never. 

“Sssee for yoursself” the shadows said, before disappearing from her sight. Seraphina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She found Jack Frost in the Warren and  
dove into his mind. She couldn’t see any signs of a plot between the three, but she did see something she really wished she hadn’t. Pitch, Aster, and Jack. In bed. Doing dirty nasty things. Seraphina pulled out of Jack’s head and threw up again. This had to stop before things went horribly wrong. Seraphina called her flying horse, NightStar. She walked outside to see her beautiful stallion standing before her. The horse was charcoal black with grey markings all over his body. His wings were huge and tipped in white. The hoofs were white and the tail was tipped in grey. He had been her faithful companion for as long as she could remember. NightStar bowed to his mistress, allowing her to jump on his back. 

“To the North Pole NightStar. And step on it!”Seraphina nudged the horse’s sides with her knees and they took to the sky. Seraphina knew just who to talk to about this whole mess.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The shadows slunk back down into Pitch’s lair. Converging with other shadows, the master shadow beckoned the two shadows that had spoke to Seraphina.  
“Well? What did her majesty say?” 

“Your hignesss, the girl believed usss too easssy” 

“Good, good” Unlike the minor shadows, the master didn’t speak with a slur or a hiss in his voice. “My plan is working just perfectly. If he thinks he doesn’t need us, he  
is sorely mistaken. We shall have to remind him what happens when he disobeys us” the master said, darkly. All around him, the other shadows hissed in approval.

“Soon my loves. Very soon”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch 10 will be up sometime tomorrow :)


	10. I Melt In Your Mouth, Not Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seraphina meets with North about Pitch and Jack and tells North some disturbing info. Will North intercede with things, or let them play out?  
> Round two of FrozenRottenEgg as Evil_Ed6 so very well put it ;)  
> enjoy!

Seraphina and NighStar touched down in the cave leading to North’s workshop. They trotted along, reaching the sleigh and Seraphina jumped down. Patting NightStar’s head and giving his velvet muzzle a quick kiss, she turned to walk away. NightStar took off to the skies again, knowing his mistress would be fine and if she needed him, she would call. Seraphina walked by the Yeti’s as they stopped and stared. Phil, the head Yeti stopped her before she went any further. 

“Tell North I wish to speak to him” Phil nodded and ran ahead to North’s workshop. North had been working on his naughty/nice list. A plate of cookies and hot chocolate sat next to him, and every so often he would take a sip or bite. Phil came storming in the room, knocking over the plate of cookies and hot chocolate. North scowled at the Yeti.

“Still! Still you do not knock! Have you not learned your lesson?” Phil mumbled in Yeti.

“I don’t care if it was accident. One day your going to knock over wrong thing. Now, what is so important you came running in like moose?” The Yeti mumbled again.  
North shot up out of his chair. 

“Mother Nature? Here?” North strode out of the room and back the way Phil had came. North saw her over by the reindeer. She was actually petting one and speaking to it in soft dulcet tones. North cleared his throat. Seraphina patted the reindeer once more on the head and turned to face North. He nodded his head and walked away, Seraphina following.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“North, you’ve got to do something” Seraphina said, over her cup of tea. “I can’t tell if the shadows were lying or not.” 

“You looked inside Jack’s head no?”

“Yes, and I didn’t find anything about a plot to overthrow me, but I found something even more disturbing”

“Oh? And what is that?” North said, nonchalantly drinking his new hot chocolate. She couldn’t have possibly known.

“Jack and Pitch are lovers” Seraphina said with finality. 

“So?”

“Aster’s with them” North choked on his hot cocoa, spilling most of it down his front. He stood up quickly, cooling himself down with a book that had been next to him. 

“Aster’s WHAT?” North exclaimed, still airing his clothes out. 

“You heard me North. This could upset the balance even worse then when Pitch tried taking over” 

“How is that possible?” 

“If Pitch feels love, he can no longer hate” Seraphina said simply. As if that was a good explanation. Apparently not enough for North who laughed in her face.

“Love? Seraphina please. Is not love. Is small tryst. Maybe even a mistake”

“North, you didn’t feel what I felt when I looked inside Jack’s head.”

“You felt love? On who’s side?”

“I’m not entirely sure, but all that matters is I felt it. We need to stop this before it goes to far” North walked away from Seraphina. He stared out the window. He  
couldn’t tell her no, but yet he did agree with her. He decided to buy Jack some time.

“I will talk to Jack later on today. He is supposed to come by and help me with the list.”

“Ok North. I’ll give you this once chance. But if you don’t end it, I will” Seraphina rose from her seat and walked away without another word. North shivered just a bit.  
For her being Mother Nature, she sure was an ice queen. Seraphina whistled for NightStar and he flew down. Hopping onto him, Seraphina looked around. If North didn’t take this as serious as he should, they were all doomed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Round two?” Pitch said. He stared down at the ice spirit in doubt. When he had been under the influence of the lust spell, Pitch hadn’t cared the rabbit was there. ‘Obviously not,’ Pitch thought to himself ‘if I had let him touch me’

“Yes, you heard me. Round two” Jack said, sitting up and motioning for the two to come closer. Pitch and Aster both folded their arms, turned away and said ‘NO!’ in a  
loud voice. Jack tried not to laugh, but it was hard. Jack thought for a minute and then a thought popped in his head. It had been the fruit that caused this the first time right? It would be the fruit that would cause it a second time. Jack laid down and began to jerk himself off. Moans and groans reached the pair, who turned around to see Jack pumping into his own hand. Pitch and Aster instantly got hard, watching the youth go to town on himself. Pitch went to touch Jack, and Jack shrugged him off. 

“If you want this” Jack said, in between pants “you have to work together” Pitch and Aster looked at each other and then back at Jack. His eyes were on the pair, watching them under lidded eyes. Sweat began to break from his forehead. The tip of Jack’s length was glistening as pre-cum oozed out. More moans jerked Pitch and Aster back to reality. 

“Hurry up guys. I can’t keep this up much longer” Jack moaned. Aster shot off towards the kitchen, He grabbed a heart of celery and a pear for Pitch. Bounding back in the room, Aster stood next to Pitch, who was mesmerized. Pitch’s mouth hung slightly open and Aster stuck the pear in his mouth. Pitch nearly choked and removed the pear, glaring at Aster. Once he saw the celery though, he changed his tune quick. He and Aster gulped down the food and waited for the effects to take over. Meanwhile, Jack smirked. He heard them chewing. He knew his plan worked. He could now hear whispering and strained to hear. 

“Ah, its not for yah ears mate” Aster said, noticing Jack slowed down. “Yah just keep laying there being pretty and we’ll be right with ya” Aster and Pitch went back to whispering. Feeling the effects starting to kick in, they sat down on the nest. Pitch took over Jack’s hand and pumped harder and faster. Jack gulped and moaned, not expecting the sudden influx of speed, but not caring either way. Aster leaned over Pitch’s lap and licked Pitch’s hardened appendage. He trailed his tongue up, tracing the vein that bulged out. He swirled his tongue around the tip, as if he was licking an ice cream cone. Pitch closed his eyes and threw his head back, groaning. He moved his free hand over Aster’s ears and buried it in the soft fur, pulling it gently. Jack felt the familiar bubble blossom in his stomach and felt his release spray all over Pitch’s chest and dripped down his hand. Pitch smeared the seed all over Jack’s entrance and massaged the newly stretched muscle. Aster continued sucking and licking Pitch’s meat, willing the seed out so they could move on to the next part of their plan. Without thinking, Aster bit down on Pitch, not enough to draw blood, but definitely enough to make a mark. Pitch let out a howl, not from pain but pure pleasure. He exploded into Aster’s mouth and Aster took every drop, spitting it into his hand and lubing up himself. Pitch was three fingers deep in Jack now and was sure the boy was ready for the next step. Pitch got off the bed and let Aster move over the young guardian. Jack felt fur and tensed up. Aster leaned over him.

“Remember what Ah said about relaxing. The safety word is still ‘club’. Just relax mate and you’ll be ok.” Aster said, licking and biting Jack’s ear, willing the youth to relax. He didn’t want to hurt him, and if Jack tensed up at the wrong moment that’s exactly what he was gonna do. He licked his way down to Jack’s chest, taking a nipple in his mouth and tweaking it with his teeth. Aster took one paw and trailed it down the tiny body and stopped at Jack’s entrance. He gently pushed one digit in, loving the feel of Jack’s tight walls clenching together. While Aster sucked and bit Jack’s nipple, he stretched Jack even further then he had been previously. Pitch cleared his throat and Aster looked at him ‘Can we move this along?’ Pitch mouthed. Aster glared at him, but nodded. He leaned over Jack, to whisper in his ear.

“Are yah ready love?” Jack nodded. Aster removed his finger, spit on his hand again and lubed Jack up once more before placing his length against the skin. He entered Jack with one swift thrust. Jack jumped, but didn’t tense up. Aster stayed still, letting Jack adjust to him. He was bigger than Pitch after all. Pitch jumped up on the nest behind Aster and entered the Pooka. Aster grunted in response. He couldn’t form words even if he wanted to. Jack was so tight around him, Aster was surprised he had held on this long. Feeling Jack loosen up enough, Aster began to move. Ever so slowly, in and out, gentle, making sure not to hurt the youngin’.Pitch moved in Aster quick and fast, knowing the Pooka liked it hard and rough. Jack fisted his hands in Aster’s fur and pulled. Aster let out a moan and thrust harder into Jack. Jack screamed but pulled the fur yet again. Aster thrust hard into Jack once more and exploded inside Jack as Jack’s own release shot out and landed on his pale stomach. Pitch pistoned in and out of Aster, grunting and moaning. He thrust so hard, Pitch didn’t know where he ended and Aster began. Aster reached around, and started jerking Pitch’s balls down. Pitch screamed Aster’s name and felt his release shoot into Aster’s ass. Again tired and covered with sweat and come, the three passed out once more in the nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I lied about the ch being long...sorry :( but next ch will be long I promise.. I'm gonna work on it tonight and wont post till its at least 5 pages long :)


	11. Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch gets visitors.  
> Aster gets visitors.  
> North gets visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sucky summary but i dont want to give it away lol

Pitch woke up, cuddled next to Jack. He tried not to scream in frustration. He knew the shadows were manipulating him, and yet he still had to go back to them. Without making a sound, Pitch slunk from the nest and put his clothes on slowly, his heart beating fast against his chest. He wasn’t sure why, but he knew he didn’t want Jack or Aster waking up and seeing him run off. Pitch gave Jack a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared. He turned up at his lair and instantly knew something was wrong. He could feel it in the air. He called for the shadows, and none heeded his call. Surprisingly enough, this wasn’t that odd. What told Pitch that something was off was the smell of sunlight and flowers permeating the air in his deep, dark dungeon. He hadn’t smelled anything like that since- and then he knew. He knew why it was different down here. He turned the corner to his throne room and saw her. She looked so much like her mother. The beautiful hair as dark as a raven’s wing. The fair skin as white as snow. Except those eyes. Those were his eyes. Or they had been before he was corrupted by the Darkness. She sat on his throne, her arms folded and a glare that could freeze boiling water. He approached her, cautiously.

“Hello father”

“Seraphina” Pitch breathed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pitch couldn’t believe his daughter was sitting in front of him. A small part of him wanted to hug her and weep into her hair. Oh how he missed her so. She didn’t look like she wanted to be hugged though, so he kept his arms crushed to his sides. He looked at her. Moon, how long had it been since he last saw or even spoke to her?

“Ages dear father. Ages” Pitch looked shocked. Of course she had mind reading powers. How could he have forgotten?

“Are you going to talk to me or just stay in your mind all day?” Seraphina said, looking a bit bored. Maybe it had been a bad idea to come see him. No, she mentally shook herself. It needed to be done.

“Well, my darling. Why are you here?”

“You need to end it with Jack”

“End what?” Pitch said, feigning innocence. Seraphina sighed. ‘Here we go’ she thought.

“End whatever sick hold you have on him! He’s just a boy! He doesn’t know what he’s doing”

“My dear girl, he knows perfectly well what he’s doing.”

“I have news that you mean to overthrow me” Seraphina said gravely. “I can’t sit back and allow this to happen”

“What? Why would I want to overthrow you? I’m not the mothering type.”

“No father. You never were.” Seraphina said coldly, making Pitch feel as if he had ice in his veins. He cleared his throat.

“I am still your father, I am older than you. You will respect me and talk to me the way you are supposed to”

“I am a higher authority over you. I can squish you like a bug if I so choose. You will respect me father”

“You give it to get it” Pitch said. He had always said this saying, even before everything came crumbling down. Seraphina faltered in her words, remembering the good times they had had when she was a little girl. Ice cream and teddy bears. Piggyback rides and good night hugs. A tear escaped the corner of her left eye, rolling down her pale cheek. She brushed it away angrily. Things had been different back then, and this wasn’t then. This was now, the present. The past lay behind them like a dead thing.

“I’ve lost all respect for you. I’m not going to give you a semblance that I’ve forgiven you. I never will”

“Seraphina, please my love. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen” Pitch said, stepping forward as if to express his sorrow. Seraphina visibly flinched away from him. That one small movement stopped Pitch cold in his tracks. She had actually moved away from him. He just stared at her, feeling as if his heart was going to burst from the sadness he had locked away a long time ago. Seraphina stood up, towering over Pitch. Not literally, because Pitch was the taller of the two, but the force of her power made her taller and older.

“I’ve not come to make peace with you. I’ve come to warn you. If you don’t end it with Jack and crawl back in the hole you and your shadows came out of, I will have no choice but to stop you. The balance of nature is hanging by a thread as it is already. You and Frost being together will just cause things to be that aren’t supposed to. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my darling. I understand. But please before you go, why is it so bad for me to be with Jack? It’s just harmless fun” Pitch pleaded. Seraphina turned to walk away and stopped. Looking over her shoulder at the Nightmare king, she uttered the sentence that felt like Pitch had been stabbed in the heart.

“Because my father, wether you know it or not, you love him and what’s more is he loves you back” and with that, Seraphina walked out of Pitch’s lair once more. Pitch grabbed his chest and felt his heart beating. He fell to the floor and sobbed brokenly into his hands. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack and Aster awoke, realizing Pitch had left. The Pooka growled and stretched.

“Probably flounced off to cause some hell we’ll have to clean up.”

“No, Aster” Jack said, getting dressed. “He’s not like that anymore”

“And how in bleeding hell do yah know that Jack? He’s Pitch Black. The Boogeyman. He was born to cause hell for us.”

“No, he wasn’t. He made a mistake and it cost him everything.” Since hearing the story from Seraphina, he had begun to see Pitch in a whole new light. He wasn’t entirely thrilled about it, but nevertheless he had. Aster scoffed.

“Yeah right mate. We’ll see about him ‘changing’” Aster air-quoted the word. Aster and Jack walked out into the kitchen. Aster looked at the basket on the island. He picked it up and tossed the whole thing in the garbage.

“Hey, that was a nice basket”

“Yeah, but Ah don’t want to take that chance mate. That’s all Ah need is a contaminated basket for the kits.” Jack saw the logic in this and nodded. He moved around the kitchen, when he felt Aster’s eyes on him. Jack turned to see the Pooka staring at him..

“What?”

“Yah love him don’t yah?” Aster asked, folding his arms.

“Who? Pitch? I don’t think he knows what love means Roo” Jack said, jokingly. He threw Roo in there to try and get Aster off the subject. Aster smiled at him.

“Nice try mate, but yah not changing the subject on me. Answer the question” “Aster” Jack sighed. He didn’t know what he felt. So he decided to just let it all out.

“I don’t know if I love him. He’s supposed to be this big bad guy and he’s supposed to be my enemy, but I’ve seen the tender side of him. I’ve heard the story about him. That day at the party, Seraphina sat me down and told me the story from her side. She even warned me about him. But I can’t help feeling sorry forhim.”

“Love and pity are two different things Jack”

“I know, but how can you tell the difference?”

“Yah heart mate” Aster spoke the word softly. “Yah heart will tell yah if yah love the guy or not” Aster turned away, and walked to the door. Jack leaned on his staff and looked at the ground. He needed someone with matters of the heart. Aster was a good friend, but Jack felt he might not have had the grip on things that someone else had encountered before. A light bulb popped in his head. He knew who to ask about this. If anyone would be able to give Jack a clear answer, he could. Jack ran past Aster, who had stopped to put his bandolier on.

“Hey!” Aster called after him

“Where yah running off to?” “North’s!” Jack called over his shoulder. “I need to ask him something!” Jack flew off into the sky and headed to his destination. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aster watched the ice spirit take off and sighed. If only Jack knew...but Aster understood. Jack loved Pitch just as much as he himself loved Jack. But it wasn’t just because of his love for Jack that he didn’t like Pitch. Pitch was a cruel bastard. He hadn’t tried to fight the Darkness. He had merely accepted the shadows. Hell, Aster wouldn’t have been surprised if he had welcomed them even. Throughout the years, Aster saw how evil Pitch could be. He saw the manipulations he performed, the lies he wove. Pitch was so slick, he could get anyone to do just about anything for him. He was a genius. That was why his daughter hated him. She could see right through the lies he spun. She was right for kicking him out of her life. Aster sighed again. If only Jack could see how bad Pitch really was. ‘Well,’ Aster thought ‘ give it time. Jack will see how Pitch really is.’

“Yes he will” Aster said aloud, verbally agreeing with himself. Aster spun around, boomerang in hand and ears twitching. He heard something. He looked around ready for anything. Shadows materialized and swirled around him, giving him a sense of vertigo.

“What the bloody hell do yah want?”

“Guardian of Hope, we bear a messssage from our massster.”

“Yeah? And what does Pitch want?”

“He wisshess you to join him for a meal tonight to talk about the Frossst boy”

“Pitch wants to talk to me about Jack?” Aster asked puzzled. “Over dinner?”

“Yesss”

“O-ok. Ah guess.”

“8 sssharp” the shadows said, disappearing. “Don’t be late. Our massster hasss little paitence”

“Yah tell yah master Ah’ll be there” Aster said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shadows appeared in a cave before their master. They bowed and scraped before him, as he sat and waited for the news.

“Well? What news do you bring from the Pooka?”

“Your massster, the guardian sssayss he will be here tonight”

“Excellent. This is going very well and much faster than I had expected. Pitch Black’s time is coming to an end.” He laughed and the other shadows laughed with him. “Enough!” the head shadow yelled, causing the others to stop immediately. “Shadows, our time is quickly coming. The seeds of discord have been sewn and now it is time to break the bonds that bind. Go!” The shadows disappeared out of the cave and materialized in North’s workshop. They split up into groups and began their assault on the building. Throwing toys, tripping the Yeti’s, until North came out proudly brandishing his swords. He saw the amount of shadows and chuckled to himself. ‘This will be piece of cake’ North thought. He whistled at the shadows.

“Hey darkness! I’m over here” North sang out, twirling his swords around. The shadows rushed him. Left and right, he slashed through the ranks of shadows. More and more he ran through with his swords until there was nothing left but black. They descended on North like a lion to its kill. Thin ropes spread out wrapping themselves around North’s body. They cut lines into North’s skin, slashing through clothes and drawing blood everywhere they touched. North tried fighting them off at first, and then the more blood they drew, the less he fought, until he fell to his knees in defeat. Just when North thought it was all over, a huge bright light shone through, followed by thousands of glittering lights. It was the huge disco ball the Yeti’s hung up for the Christmas party. Phil had run and gotten the ball out of storage and carried it into the workshop. The Yeti’s hung it and positioned it enough for the sun to hit it just right. The shadows screamed in pain and disappeared. North fell forward on his face. The last thing he remembered was seeing Phil hovering above him and then he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm the plot thickens!


	12. Changing For The Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shadows capture Jack.  
> Meeting at North's.  
> Pitch is very emotional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long for an update...had car problems and spent the best part of my day at a car shop for no reason...awesome!   
> enjoy and comment please :)

Jack flew into the workshop and landed on the floor. Instantly he was surrounded by Yeti’s with spears.   
“Woah woah!” Jack said “I’ve heard of welcoming parties, but this is ridiculous. What’s going on?” Phil burst through and motioned for the others to lower their spears. He led Jack to the infirmary in the back of the workshop. Laying on a bed, with an IV in his arm and bandages everywhere was North. His eyes were closed, and there were bruises and cuts all over his face. His left leg was held up in a cast and his right arm was in a sling. Jack ran to the bedside, tears in his eyes.   
“North, what happened?”   
“Shadows..” North mumbled. “attacked us.”  
“Shadows?” Jack said, realization crashing down. “You mean Pitch?”   
“Jack..” North barely got out before he gave way to the pain once more. The Yeti put some aspirin in North’s IV and North passed out. Jack backed away from North, shaking his head. Pitch couldn’t have done this! Pitch was changing right? No more evil. Jack looked at North. It didn’t make any sense! Jack flew off and headed to Pitch’s lair. Someone had a lot of explaining to do and they had better do it quick. Jack touched ground and looked around. Was it him, or did this place look way darker than it had been when he’d been here last?   
“Hello?” Jack called into the air. “Pitch? Ya here buddy? I need to talk to you” Jack walked around, looking for him. “Pitch? Hello?”   
“What do you want?” came a voice Jack didn’t recognize.   
“Pitch?”   
“He’s not here at the moment” came the voice coolly.  
“Who’s this then?” Jack said, looking around. He didn’t see anyone.   
“None of your business”   
“Wow, your nice” Jack sneered. He was starting to get a little nervous. He thought maybe he should leave and come back later.   
“Ahh, yes! I love the smell of fresh fear.” Jack whipped around wildly.  
“I’m not scared of you!” Jack shouted at the bodiless voice.   
“Your scent says otherwise my dear boy.”  
“Show yourself you coward!” Jack screamed.   
“Very well, if you insist.” the voice said. Out of the corner of Jack’s eye, he saw movement. A shadow came forward and materialized as Pitch.  
“Pitch? Is this one of your jokes?” Jack said, lowering his defenses. “Cause if it is, it’s really not funny”  
“I said Pitch isn’t here. And no, this is not a joke.”   
“So if your not Pitch, who are you then?”  
“I am Darkness. I am the master Pitch bows to. Or at least I was until your frozen self walked in and ruined everything I’ve worked so hard to achieve. But no matter, everything is back on track.” Jack couldn’t believe his ears. The thing in front of him looked like Pitch, even sounded like him. But it wasn’t Pitch. “I want to thank you, Jack Frost. When Pitch first started talking about you, he hated you with a burning passion. And then something changed. He lost his nerve I suppose. But now, thanks to you I can kill two birds with one stone”   
“What do you mean?” Jack said, wondering if the shadow would reveal his plan.   
“My dear boy. I can see what your doing. You think I’m just going to-what’s the phrase-‘spill my guts’ to you?” The shadow Pitch thought for a moment. “Hmm, well since I’m going to kill you anyways, I guess I can tell you the plan.”   
“Your going to kill me?” Jack squeaked.   
“Oh, yes. I have to. You know I’m not the real Pitch so I have to kill you, so my secret stays safe. Otherwise your going to go blab to everyone. “ The fake Pitch stopped, as if thinking, then shrugged his shoulders. “Anyway, my plan is to kill you, let the dumb rabbit find you bleeding and broken and let his anger and love for you take over and have him and the rest of the fairies come after Pitch. Pitch will be killed and then I can take over for good!” The pseudo Pitch laughed evilly. Jack took this opportunity to freeze everything in reach and try to break free.   
“You fools! GET HIM!” he screamed at the shadows. Jack swung his staff as best as he could and broke free entirely. He then flew into the air and was surrounded by shadows. They attacked him at the same time and Jack was knocking them out three at a time. He could hear the fake Pitch screaming his head off. The shadows incased him and started cutting him, drawing lines of blood all over his body. Jack fought them until he could no longer lift his arms. He was dangerously close to passing out. The last thing Jack saw and heard before he gave in to the pain and dark, was a flash of grey and a yell of ‘Not my mate ya bastard!” Then Jack gave in to the darkness swallowing him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at North’s infirmary, everyone was gathering. Aster had decided to follow Jack to North’s and tell Jack how he felt. He had arrived at the workshop, expecting the normal warmth and cozy feeling he always got when he visited North. Instead he found Yeti’s with spears guarding the building and Yeti’s with brooms, parading around cleaning up what looked like a tornado letting loose in the workshop. Aster found North in the infirmary and his jaw dropped. The old man was so beaten up. Cuts and bruises everywhere. Aster walked up to the bedside and nudged North gently. North opened his eyes and smiled at the Pooka.  
“My friend” North said weakly.   
“North, what in the hell happened?”  
“Shadows”  
“Pitch?”  
“No, surprisingly not. Pitch would not attack so vicious. This was something else”  
“How can yah be sure mate? Maybe the bloody shadow flipped his lid”  
“I feel it in my belly” North grinned, then stopped from the pain it caused. Aster’s heart broke the guardian.   
“North, where’s Jack?”  
“I don’t know”  
“He said he was coming here to see you!”   
“He did, but he flew off and I have no idea where he went”  
“I think I do” Aster said. He reached in his bandolier and grabbed three messenger eggs.   
“Yah three listen up. Go to Tooth’s, Sandy’s and Mother Nature. Tell ‘em to meet me here. Go!” Aster said, stamping his foot twice. The eggs jumped in all at once and the tunnel disappeared.   
“Meet here?” North asked.  
“Yeah mate. Ah have a feeling we’re dealing with something bigger and badder than Pitch”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tooth and Sandy had shown up promptly. They were waiting for Seraphina. She was taking her sweet time, that was for sure. Aster stalked the room, walking back and forth, getting more and more angry.   
“Where the bloody hell is she?! It can’t take that long to float down from a cloud!”   
“Patience Aster” North said “She can show up as early or as late as she wants”  
“Just because she’s Queen Bee of the Earth? That is some bullshit mate! Somebody needs to sit that little bitch down and tell her to remove the stick from her skinny ass”  
“And which bitch are we talking about Bunnymund?” came a cold voice from behind them, causing the group to turn around. Seraphina was standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips. She looked right into Aster’s eyes, expecting him to back down. Any other day, he might have. If it had been any other day, Aster would have swallowed his tongue. But this day was different. Jack was missing and North was almost killed. Aster looked right back at her.   
“Ah’m talking about yah yah gumby! Jack is missing and North was almost killed! Yah are the most selfish, spoiled brat princess Ah’ve ever met! All yah do all day is bitch and cry about how bad yah life is. ‘My daddy is Pitch Black and it’s his fault that Ah’m immortal!’ It’s not like yah done anything to change it!”  
“I can’t!”  
“So yah gonna bitch and moan all day long?”   
“Shut up you ignorant animal!”  
“Make me yah stupid human!”  
“ENOUGH!” North shouted out from the bed. Bunny and Seraphina stopped yelling and looked at North.   
“Aster, we know how you feel. But attacking one another isn’t going to solve anything. Seraphina, what took you so long?”  
“I was busy” she sniffed. Aster took a deep breath.  
“Ah, but we needed you here quick” North said, stepping over Aster’s inhale. He looked at the Pooka and tilted his head. Aster looked at him and let the breath out.   
“Well, I’m here. What’s the big emergency?”  
“Jack is missing and I was almost killed.”  
“My father?”  
“No, but we feel he is still in this somehow. But whatever is causing this is bigger than Pitch”   
“Ah’m supposed to meet him later. I want some backup”   
“I don’t kn-“ Seraphina was cut off by a very loud commotion outside. Tooth and Aster ran out and saw what was the issue. Pitch Black was in the middle of a speared Yeti circle.   
“Pitch! What do you want?”   
“I was told that you wanted to see me Aster”  
“What? I’m supposed to be meeting yah over dinner later”  
“What?!”Pitch yelled. Aster ran up and put his hand on a Yeti’s shoulder.   
“It’s ok mate, he don’t mean us harm. And if he does, we can handle him ourselves.” The Yeti lowered his spear and the others followed suite. Pitch stepped forward and out of the circle.   
“Now, who told you we were meeting for dinner?”   
“Yah shadows”   
“My shadows? They told me you wanted to see me”  
“They also attacked North”  
“What?” Pitch asked, incredously. “Is he ok?”  
“Why do you care?”  
“Because of Jack”  
“Because of Jack what father?” Seraphina’s voice rang out behind them. Pitch turned and faced his daughter. He took a deep breath.  
“Seraphina, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I let the shadows out. I’m sorry they killed us. I’m sorry I didn’t leave you dead. Its just...I already lost your mother. I didn’t want to lose you too”   
“What?”  
“I’ve been thinking a lot lately. You were right. I’m an evil old man. But I’ve changed. I have love in my heart for the first time in a long, long time.” Pitch took another deep breath, holding this one in for a bit longer.   
“I love Jack”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be at least two more sexy times in here but the story is coming to a close...  
> on the bright side I'm working on ANOTHER story :)


	13. Changes Are Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epic battle

“You what?” Seraphina said, not sure she had heard her father correctly.   
“I love Jack. And I know he loves me too”   
“Bloody right he does mate!” Aster said, still angry. “If yah had kept it in yah pants we might not be in this situation! But no, yah had to go and be mr. Suave. Now Jack’s probably suffering the same thing that happened to North!”  
“Aster, I’m sorry. I know you love him. But he doesn’t feel the same about you” Aster stepped up and punched Pitch dead in the face. Pitch went down like sack of potatoes and pressed his hand to his face. He looked up at the Pooka, in shock.   
“Oh, alright. You want to hit people” Pitch said, standing up. “I’m game” Pitch popped Aster in the face, once, twice, three times before the Pooka swung back. Pitch was fast, that was for sure. Aster went to throw another punch and Seraphina stepped in between the two of them.   
“Aster, dad STOP!” She screamed at them. “Your old enough to settle things without fighting!” The pair looked at her.   
“We need to go after Jack! We can argue about who loves who later”   
“North can’t come” Tooth said sadly.   
“Is ok Tooth, Pitch will take my place” the old man said, smiling at the dark king. Pitch looked stunned as did Aster.  
“North? What are yah on about mate?” Aster looked puzzled.   
“Aster, you need to let go. Pitch obviously has changed, he’s on our side now” Aster sighed and shrugged.   
“Fine, then lets go get yah mate” Aster said, turning to Pitch. “But when we get back yah, me and Jack are talking” Pitch smiled.  
“Agreed”   
“Let’s go rescue Jack!” Tooth shouted happily. The group bid North get well wishes and took off.   
“How are we going to get there?”Seraphina asked. “They’ll be expecting us”   
“Nah mate. Just me” Aster grinned. “Ah got a plan” The group listened and nodded. This just might work.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aster tunneled into Pitch’s lair, making more noise than was needed. He wanted to be sure they heard him. No shadows came out after him. Nobody greeted him. Aster walked around, following the path in front of him. He heard somebody talking. He stopped and twitched his ears to listen close.   
“his anger and love for you take over and have him and the rest of the fairies come after Pitch. Pitch will be killed and then I can take over for good!” Somebody was saying. They wanted to kill Pitch? Maybe he should let them, he thought. Then he heard a scramble as someone tried to break free some something and shouted.   
“Jack!” Aster said, breaking in the room. First thing he saw was Jack fighting off shadow after shadow. Second thing he saw was Pitch?! No, it wasn’t Pitch. He could tell. But whatever it was looked like Pitch. To a T. He saw Jack being surrounded by the shadows. He reared back and hopped across the short distance to where the fake Pitch stood.   
“Not my mate yah bastard!” he screamed as the fake Pitch turned to him and knocked him down. He fought the shadow Pitch as out of the corner of his eye he saw Tooth, Sandy, Pitch and Seraphina coming down the tunnel. The group attacked the shadows until there was none but the fake Pitch left. The group descended on the two, Sandy using his dream sand to conjour up ropes and hold the shadow there.  
“Who are you?” Seraphina demanded. The shadow Pitch laughed.  
“I am Darkness. My plans have not yet come to full fruitation.”  
“Why did you want to kill Pitch?”  
“He is weak!” the shadow spit. “Once upon a time, he was evil and ruthless. Now he has no backbone. I wish to no longer follow such a worm. I should rule this planet!”  
“It’s because of Jack right?”  
“Yes! The damn ice fairy. If he had never been defeated by you, everything would have been fine!” Seraphina silenced the shadow. She looked at him, fire in her eyes.   
“Now you listen and listen good. I’m going to let you go. But first two things. One, you are to never show your face ever again. Two, you are going to use your powers to break the spell on Pitch”  
“You dare demand me to follow your orders?” Seraphina brought out a hidden saber from her back. Beautiful emeralds showed off the silver hilt. It had vines engraved on it, twisting all around the handle. Seraphina brought it up to the fake Pitch’s throat. He gulped.   
“You can follow my orders and live. Or I can end it all right here” she pressed the blade dangerously close to his throat, drawing blood from a slight nick. “Choose now”  
“I can’t break the entire spell” the shadow said, his eyes on the blade.   
“Break whatever you can then” she removed the sword from his throat. Aster slowly backed away as well. The shadow slunk to his feet. He looked at Pitch and jumped into him. There was an internal battle between Pitch. The darkness was so used to being in Pitch’s body that it fought to leave. Pitch threw himself upon the floor, thrashing around. He fought until he fainted from the fight. The shadow reemerged from Pitch’s body.   
“It is done” he said, then slithered into the retreating shadows. “But you haven’t heard the last of me” Aster went to run after the shadow and Seraphina stopped him.   
“Let him go. Darkness is the balance we need. As much as I hate to admit it, we need him around still” A groan ripped from Pitch caused the four to look down. The grey was retreating from the surface of the skin, revealing a tanned complexion. The matte black was fading from the hair, leaving a silky dark brown. When Pitch sat up, the eyes had changed. No longer an eclipse of the moon, but a gorgeous hazel. The lips were full and a slight auburn tint. Tooth and Seraphina gasped. Seraphina walked forward to Pitch.   
“Dad?” she said, reaching her hand out. Pitch took it and stood up. Then he drew his long lost daughter into a hug and cried in her hair. He was finally free.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aster had offered to carry Jack back to the infirmary after Pitch’s transformation. He bounced down the tunnel, Jack carefully thrown over a shoulder. They showed up in the infirmary and Aster laid Jack down on a bed a little ways from where North laid. He put the bruised youth under the covers and gave him a small lick. Jack stirred.   
“Jack?” Aster breathed.  
“Aster” Jack said weakly.  
“Ah’m right here mate. What do yah need?”  
“Aster, I love you”   
“Ah love you too mate, now rest up”  
“No, no. I love you” Aster’s heart skipped a beat. He loved him?  
“Ah love you too Jack” Aster said softly.   
“But I love Pitch more” Jack whispered.   
“Ah know mate, Ah know” Aster said, his heart breaking. He knew Pitch had won. He knew it a long time ago. But he hadn’t wanted to admit it. Now he had no choice.   
“Aster?”  
“Yeah mate?”  
“Make love to me one last time?”   
“Jack, yah can’t remember..” Jack smirked weakly.   
“You need to be alive for lust spells to work”  
“Yah sneaky kit” Aster laughed, softly. Aster drew the curtains around the bed and walked back to Jack.   
“How yah wanna do this?”   
“Pick me up and put me on you” Aster picked Jack up, sat on the bed and placed Jack right on his length. Jack groaned.   
“Does it hurt mate?” Aster asked, not sure this was the best idea, given Jack’s current state.   
“Yes, but in a good way” Jack laughed. “It shows I’m not dead” Aster laughed.  
“Now what?”   
“Just move me” Jack said. Aster placed his paws around Jack’s tiny waist and picked his body up. Moving ever so slowly, Aster pistoned in and out of Jack.   
“Aster, I’m not gonna break if you’re a little rough”  
“No mate, but yah gonna hurt worse if Ah don’t”  
“Just do it. Please” Jack asked, moaning into Aster’s ear. Aster obliged, picking Jack up and slamming him down on himself. Jack moaned as Aster slammed him up and down over and over again. Jack clenched down on Aster each time, bringing the Pooka closer and closer to the edge. Jack leaned forward and kissed the Pooka, who’s mouth opened under Jack’s. Their tongues met and warred with each other for dominance of the others mouth. Aster came, squirting into Jack’s cheeks. He picked Jack up and slammed him down hard one last time. Then Aster cupped Jack’s rock hard appendage and rubbed it up and down, tracing the vein lightly with a nail. Jack shivered as Aster bent over and took Jack in his mouth. He licked and sucked Jack in and out, as Jack threw himself backward. Aster brought his knees up to catch Jack, not breaking contact. Aster swirled his tongue around the tip and gently bit it. This caused Jack to tip over the edge and he exploded in Aster’s mouth. Aster sucked every last ice cold, salty drop. Then he looked up at Jack.  
“Ah really do love you mate”   
“I do too Aster. I do too.”   
“It could have been a good run”  
“It would have I’m sure” Jack hugged the Pooka, who removed him and placed him back in the bed.   
“Cuddle with me?” came Jack’s voice. Aster smiled.   
“Yah betcha” Aster climbed in the bed with Jack, who curled up against his chest and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second last chapter...its reaching the end folks.   
> gonna be an end scene that will make your mouth water though promise ;)


	14. Once More, With Feeling!

Jack woke up the next morning to someone sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached around for Aster, but the Pooka was nowhere to be found. Jack sat up, rubbing his eyes and looked at who was sitting on his bed. It looked like Pitch. But it couldn’t be! Pitch had grey skin and dark locks. The person sitting in front of him had tanned skin, brown hair, and beautiful hazel eyes. The sight of him took Jack’s breath away.  
“Pitch?”   
“Yes Jack. It’s me”  
“What...happened?”   
“You don’t like it?”  
“No no, I like it. But you were”  
“A couple thousand years ago I was a mighty warrior. I elected myself to guard a-  
“A prison full of shadows. You let them out and they took over your soul” Jack said alongside Pitch. “I heard this story”  
“They had told me my wife was in there” Pitch said brokenly. Jack looked at him shocked.   
“They said she was in there and that they were torturing her. I knew she was dead, my brain and my soul knew it deeply. But my heart. My stupid heart swore it was her. She was alive. If I could just open the door and rescue her, she’d be home again. So like an idiot in love, I opened the door. The screams stopped and they all rushed out at once, overtaking my skin. It wasn’t a right away change either. I fought and fought them, I did. I went home to tell my daughter to run away. I came home and found her dead lifeless body in the middle of the house. I broke down in tears, utterly defeated. The shadows told me they could bring her back. But they warned me, she would hate me and she would be immortal. I didn’t care at the time. I just wanted my little girl back. I agreed and let Darkness take all the way over. At the same time, they breathed life back into her. She woke up expecting to see her father and instead she found a shell of a man. Darkness covered me from head to toe” Pitch broke down crying at this point, and Jack reached as best he could and comforted the king. “She looked into my eyes and said she would never forgive me as long as she lived. And then she walked out the door, and out of my life.” Pitch looked up into Jack’s eyes and smiled. “Until you. You Jack Frost. At first I hated you, wanted to destroy you. But then you defeated me and I sat in my lair planning revenge. And I found that damned tube of teeth. I manipulated it to show me the memories, and I saw your life. I had expected to find something I could use against you, but instead I saw your life taken from you at such a young age. It was then, then that I started to care about you. And now I’m sitting here bawling my eyes out and slobbering all over like a mangy mutt” Pitch said, sitting up suddenly. Jack laughed.  
“So basically what your saying is you love me” Jack laughed some more.   
“Yes actually” Jack laughed harder.   
“Pitch, you mean to tell me you really love me?” Jack saw the look on Pitch’s face and sobered right up.   
“Yes Jack Frost. You were my salvation. I owe you my heart. I love you” Jack stared at Pitch. Was he really serious or joking? Jack studied Pitch’s face. Nope no signs of lying or joking.   
“Pitch, I.. I love you too” Jack blurted. Then flushed a dark purple. Pitch sat down again, this time closer to Jack.  
“You do?”  
“Yeah, I really do” Pitch leaned in and kissed Jack softly. Jack opened his mouth under Pitch’s soft full lips and their tongues met. Dancing around in the middle of the two mouths, Pitch threw his arms around Jack and pulled him closer.   
“AHEM!” A loud voice cleared its throat. The two broke apart to see North on crutches standing before them. Next to him were Tooth, Sandy, Aster and Seraphina.   
“Are we interrupting?” North chuckled.   
“Aww, how cute!” Tooth squealed. “Now we get to plan a wedding”   
“Hang on, Tooth, no one said anything about a wedding.” Jack said, laughing. He locked eyes with Aster, who smiled sadly at him. Jack implored Aster to understand with his eyes and the Pooka nodded. He wiped his nose and cleared his throat.   
“Alright yah show ponies. Lets leave these two be” Aster said “They need to talk” Seraphina walked up and threw her arms around Pitch.   
“I’m so glad your back dad” she cried into his shoulder. Then she straightened up and kissed Jack’s cheek.  
“Thank you Jack, for bringing my father back from the abyss he secluded himself in”  
“You helped” Jack said, softly. “If it wasn’t for you talking to me that day, I wouldn’t have realized it” Aster touched her arm and Seraphina hugged her dad once more and they left. Aster popped back in before the door even fully shut.  
“Ah..Ah’ll ward the door for yah lovebirds. So yah not heard outside” Aster winked and shut the door. Pitch turned back to Jack, a puzzled look on his face. Pitch had a small smirk on his face.   
“I think he means for what comes next”  
“What comes next?” Pitch placed his lips on Jack’s and wrapped him in his arms. Pitch held the ice sprite close to him. He smelled the snow and ice on him. Pitch ran his hands down Jack’s back, placing them under the hoodie and touching skin. Jack ran his hands over Pitch’s chest. He moved to the front of his robe and pushed it back, so that it pooled around the newly tanned elbows. Jack leaned forward and latched onto Pitch’s neck, biting and sucking the skin. Pitch moaned and thrusted towards Jack. Jack felt this and smirked against the neck. He pushed the robes off his lovers elbows and threw it aside. He worked his way down the soft skin until he reached a nipple, taking it in his mouth. Pitch sucked in a deep breath and moaned. Jack tweaked the nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting it, his hand rubbing the still clothed thigh. Jack moved both hands to unbutton the black slacks and belt when Pitch realized that Jack still had his hoodie on and went to take it off. Jack picked his head up and let the dark blue hoodie slide over his head, Pitch catching him off guard with a deep kiss. Their tongues warred with each other over dominance of their mouths. Pitch won and over took Jack, laying him on his back and covering him with kisses and bites. Pitch ground into Jack, letting out breathy moans. Jack was in bliss. He was already hard as a rock, and the feel of the fabrics rubbing against each other was sending delicious feelings all over Jack’s body. Then a shooting pain spread over him and the next thing he knew, the lights went out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jack awoke a few hours later, fully clothed and alone in his hospital bed. He sat up and looked around for Pitch. The nurse saw he was awake and walked into his room.   
“Feeling better now?” she said sweetly.   
“What happened??” Jack asked incredulously. He saw the nurse turn pink as she stumbled over her words.   
“Uhm, well, you and Mr. Black were getting a little, lets say frisky, and after being through an ordeal, your heart kind of seized up. But don’t worry. Everything’s fine. You just need to be careful for a bit.”  
“How longs a bit?!” Jack didn’t mean to yell but she just basically said no sex.  
“Well, about a month”   
“Ugh, you gotta be kidding me!”   
“Please Mr. Frost, just hold off for a bit. It’s for your own good.” the nurse said and turned away as Pitch came in the room.  
“Jack! I’m so sorry!”   
“No, it’s ok. You didn’t know I was gonna pass out”   
“Well, you won’t have to worry about that”  
“Yeah, great...a whole month” Jack said, irritated. Pitch walked over and planted a kiss on the boys lips.   
“Don’t worry. It’ll go by quick” Pitch murmured against the cold skin. Jack opened his mouth to argue and was silenced by a deep kiss.   
“You bitch” Jack managed to spit out. Pitch grinned.   
“Don’t talk with your mouth full”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pitch was sitting in the kitchen of his new home. After his transformation, he boarded up the lair and North sent the Yetis to build a house for Jack and him. Pitch had to hand it to them, they knew craftsmanship. It had only taken them a few days to build it, but it wasn’t a shack by any means. Jack walked into the kitchen and sat down across from Pitch, taking an apple off the table and biting into it. It had been just a little under a month since he had been discharged from the ward at the Pole. Pitch had a great big plan for Jack, but was acting like he hadn’t even remembered.   
“So.” Jack said between bites of apple.   
“So”   
“Tomorrow will be a month.” Jack rubbed his foot on Pitch’s. Pitch stood up. Jack sighed. This had been going on all month and Jack was getting tired of it. Its not like he was gonna break from contact. They hardly even cuddled at night anymore. Pitch stood and stared out the window, this past month playing in his head. It had been so hard not to drive Jack into every floor and wall when they moved into the house. Cuddling at night led to hot steamy sex, so that had to be cut out too. Pitch groaned at the thought of that and instantly became hard. Jack saw this and walked over to him. He stood behind Pitch and ran his hands over the lump in his pants. Pitch allowed the sensation to move over him, letting his mouth drop open slightly. Jack unzipped the pants and stuck his hand in and touched skin. Pitch jolted and moved away from Jack.   
“Pitch! I’m not gonna break!”   
“I- I’m sorry Jack. I can’t” Pitch walked away, leaving Jack alone in the kitchen. Jack let out a growl of frustration and threw his apple at the wall. He was going to lose his mind if he didn’t get release soon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack was sitting on the living room floor, playing some racing game when the doorbell rang.   
“Pitch! Can you get that?” no answer.   
“Pitch?!” still no answer. Jack sighed and paused the game. He stood up and went to the side door and saw Pitch and Aster standing outside. He opened the screen door and let them in.   
“What’s all this?” Jack asked as the two men stood in front of him. Pitch smirked a little and cleared his throat.   
“This is a surprise for you. Your first day off bed rest, and I wanted it to be a fun one. So we’re gonna do a little experiment.” Pitch brought out a six pack of some beer and Aster produced a beautifully thick blunt. Jack stared at the two.  
“So what’s that for?”   
“Relaxing. Your supposed to stay calm, and I figured these would help.” Pitch and Aster moved into the living room and sat down, beckoning Jack to join. Jack took a deep breath and walked into the living room. Aster passed the joint to Pitch, who sparked it and popped open a can. He handed it to Jack. Jack looked at the can then back at the two guys. He took a deep breath again and drank from the can. The trio sat and drank and smoked and took turns playing the game. Just three friends relaxing and hanging out. Then Pitch took Jack’s face in his hands and kissed him. Softly at first, then he deepened the kiss with one swift move of his tongue. Jack moved to sit on Pitch’s lap and started grinding into him, Pitch’s hands on his hips. Aster watched and drank some more. Then he kissed Jack too, running his paws over Jack’s soft lithe body. Jack shuddered and leaned back, Pitch now working on taking the grey sweatpants off. Aster lifted Jack up slightly and Pitch took the pants off, exposing Jack’s hard member. Aster moved behind Jack and took the green and blue tank top off, leaving Jack completely naked and vulnerable. Pitch leaned forward and took a nipple in his mouth and started to ravish it with his teeth. Aster leaned Jack’s head back and touched the tip of his own dick to his mouth and Jack instantly opened up for him. Aster slid the length of himself into Jack’s mouth, feeling Jack’s soft warm tongue slide over the velvety skin. Jack sucked and licked Aster’s hardness, causing the rabbit’s knees to go weak, so Aster leaned forward and propped himself against the opposite wall. Pitch took his own pants off and Jack took Pitch in his hands. He pumped his hand up and down, causing Pitch to let out delicious moans. Aster started bobbing on his heels, causing himself to slide deeper into Jack’s mouth and Jack to gag just a little. Pitch picked up Jack’s ass and dropped it on himself. Jack let out a moan, which was stifled by Aster’s length, and the moan caused a vibration that had Aster tense up and dive even deeper into Jack’s soft mouth. Pitch sat up against the dark couch and started driving himself into Jack’s tight hole. Jack moaned around Aster’s hardness and the vibrations sent Aster over the edge of a strong orgasm and he spilt his seed down Jack’s throat, while Pitch plowed into Jack, picking him up and slamming him down again. Aster got on the floor and took Jack in his own mouth and started to suck and lick him. Jack ground Pitch into the floor, his hands on the bronzed shoulders, digging into the skin and leaving marks. Pitch tapped Aster on the shoulder and Aster moved away, letting Pitch flip Jack over so he was now on his back. Pitch took both legs and threw them over his shoulders, driving Jack into the burgandy sofa, drawing out moans and groans from Jack’s mouth. Aster stood by, jerking himself off to the beautiful sight of Jack getting plowed into. Pitch had such a grip on Jack, he knew there were gonna be prints, but neither cared. Pitch felt the warm bubble of release start growing in his stomach and he rutted against Jack as if there was no tomorrow. Jack screamed out Pitch’s name and came all over the tan chest. Pitch thrust once, twice, three times more than he bust himself, his seed filling Jack to the brim and running down the soft cheeks that were now red from brush burn. Aster finished himself, spilling his seed all over Jack’s pale chest. The group then just lay there, chests rising and falling as they caught their breath. Before Jack knew it, Aster and Pitch switched places. Jack found himself sitting on Aster’s lap reverse cowgirl style while Aster played with his limpness, trying to get him hard again. Pitch stood in front of Jack and Aster, his length standing at attention. Jack took him in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around his lovers length. Aster moved forward, so he was on the edge of the dark red couch and Jack was leaning forward into Pitch. Aster then wrapped his arms around Jack’s body and began backing him onto himself. Aster let out moan after moan. It had been awhile and even after Pitch’s good size, Jack was still death grippingly tight. Pitch bobbed back and forth on the balls of his feet as he watched Aster pull Jack back and forth onto his hardness. Pitch worked with the liquid movement. Every time Aster brought Jack forward, Pitch lurched further into Jack’s hot mouth. When Aster jerked him back hard, Pitch moved away, his balls getting the friction from Jack’s exhaling pants. Aster rocked Jack back and forth, each time diving deeper and deeper until Jack’s balls slapped the couch every time. Pitch felt another bubble and dived once more into Jack’s heat, then felt himself explode in his mouth. Jack swallowed every drop, even as Aster rocked him hard, sending his own release into Jack’s tight hole. Aster fell back, and Jack uncorked himself. The three just sat there in the living room, on the off white carpet, staring at the tv in front of them and the untouched game. They smoked and drank and played the game for a bit. And then round three followed. Then rounds four and five came after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry it took forever for an update! had writers block like you couldnt believe!

**Author's Note:**

> if your still here I thank you :) please comment on this. I would love to read the feedback and if you guys think I should keep going or take a sledgehammer to my laptop lol


End file.
